A New Way of Living
by AuraCaster
Summary: In a world populated by anthro Pokemon, a Lucario named Chris was finally on his way to college, but when he first arrives at Kadorna University, a very strange encounter changes his life forever. Transformed into a girl and changing her name, Kristina now lives in a way she never thought was ever possible, but it turns out this new way of living may not be so bad after all. F/F.
1. First day on campus

**Welcome to A New Way of Living. This story is entirely new territory for me as a writer, since the main focus here is usually on female characters, and I'm a guy. Anyways, this story is meant to be a slice-of-life sorta deal. Along with the main character, Chris/Kristina, the story follows multiple characters (both male and female) as they go through a modern college setting. It's my first time writing a story like this, so I hope I did okay.**

 **Before you continue, I wanna let everyone know that the Lycanroc character tag has finally been added. I had requested it since a Lycanroc will be introduced later as one of the main characters. So spread the word about this new tag, so other authors can use it in their stories.**

 **Sorry for the short chapter, I think I just needed to get a feel for the story before I continued, or maybe I just wanted to see how well the first chapter did... I don't really remember... Anywho, I hope you enjoy the story.  
**

* * *

 _ **Chapter 1: First day on campus**_

With summer drawing to it's end, fall is right around the corner, as is the time for school to begin once again. For many students, more school would be the last thing they'd ever want after graduation, while many others can not wait to attend college, especially if that college is the famous Kadorna University.

Three pokemon approached the mighty gates of the massive school, each feeling excited to be accepted by the well respected college.

One of the three pokemon stepped forward; he was a very well toned Lucario, dressed in a pair of blue jeans and a thin black t-shirt, unlike a feral Lucario, he did not have a chest spike, as was normal for an anthro Lucario. He tighened his grip on his backpack's strap, the ring on his finger glimmering in the light, "Well, guys, we're finally here." he told them, looking up at the

The second member of the trio stepped up next; she was a quite feminine looking Mienshao, wearing a bright yellow blouse, and a pair of high cut, pink short shorts, "I know, right? I can't believe we were actually accepted," the weasel pokemon squealed in excitement, hopping up and down, and her moderate bust bouncing along with her.

The third member sighed, adjusting his rounded glasses, and pretty much looking like your stereotypical nerd, "Calm down, Lucy, it's just college," the Zangoose told her, setting his hand back in the pocket of his green hoodie.

Lucy gave him a dirty look, which made the Zangoose gulp nervously, "Just a college? This is Kadorna University, _the_ premier university in all of the Kadorna Region, but I can see why you wouldn't think getting in is such a big deal 'mister genious'."

The Lucario put his paws on his friends' chests, pushing them back and stepping between them, "Guys, calm down, yes it's true that this is the best college in the region, and yes, it's no surprise that Jacob got in with nearly no trouble, but that's not important, we're here to help each other get through it, not fight the whole time."

The two pokemon looked down and sighed, "Okay, you're right, Chris... as per usual, you're the one that keeps us all together," Lucy said, not even bothered by him touching her chest.

Chris crossed his arms, nodding his head with a smirk, "Damn right, if I wasn't around, you two would bite each other's heads off."

They all gave a small chuckle, though Jacob quickly spoke up, "Come on, guys, let's go get registered, and get our dorm keys." The other two nodded, and they set off down the brick path to the entrance.

 _"Why d** you **rt me?"_

Chris stopped in his tracks, and looked around curiousely, "Did one of you say something?" They both shook their heads.

 _"Wh* did *ou ki** m*?"_

He heard it again. "Alright, guys, stop fuckin' with me," he said.

Lucy and Jacob looked at each other and shrugged, "Whatchya mean? Niether of us are doing anything," the Zangoose defended.

 _"T** for**t, why d** y** t*ke me t* th* forest?"_

Chris looked around, and his eyes set on a small forested area in the distance. "Uh, you guys go ahead... I have to check something out." Without giving his friends a chance to deny, Chris was off towards the plantation.

After arriving he could feel something eerie about the place, _"Why did you hurt me?"_ The voice asked, sounding much more clear than before, and it sounded like... a woman? Chris rushed into the forest without even thinking, oddly desperate to find the source of the strange voice.

"Where are you?!" He shouted out, standing in the middle of a clearing, and whipping his head around, but there was only silence.

Chris was about to turn back, when a shadow leaped towards him from the bushes, _"WHY DID YOU KILL ME!"_ It screeched in a high pitched voice, Chris covered his ears and screamed in pain, he felt himself fall to the ground, his vision fading to black, as he fell unconsious.

* * *

Lying on his back, Chris finally started to wake up, "Ugh, my head, what the fuck was that?" Chris' eyes slowly opened, and he rubbed them with his paw, but when he pulled it back, he , "Fuck! My ring is gone!" He sat up quickly and looked around; although, he paused when he felt something weighing down his chest, and when he looked down, his eyes widened, "What the fuck?!"

The Lucario stood up and inspected his body, his jeans were a lot looser, while his shirt felt much tighter, he lifted the fabric, his eyes widening at the sight of the very large breasts, swearing to himself they had to at least be Double Ds. "What the fuck is going o-" he stopped when something came to mind; he put his shirt back down, and slowly moved his shaking paws down to his groin, he didn't feel a bulge of any sorts.

Chris' breathing quickened, as he tried to calm himself down, "Okay, so I'm a chick now, maybe it won't be so bad, maybe I can still live a normal life in college," he shook his head, "fuck, what am I gonna do about college." Just then it clicked, he might be late for registrations. Chris quickly grabbed his backpack, and sprinted to the main building. _"Okay, after I register, I'll go find Lucy, and borrow some of her clothes."_

Once he had arrived, Chris bent down to catch his breath, "Holy shit, how do women run with these things?" Composing himself, Chris took a deep breath and walked inside; there were five stations for registration, and Chris walked to the one with the shortest line, _"Fuck, I wish my pants weren't so damn big."_ Finally Chris' turn came, and he walked up to the counter, noticing the Absol woman behind it looked like she really didn't want to be there. Clearing his throat, Chris introduced himself, "Ahem, hi, I'm Chris-uh... Kristina, and I'm here to register, eheheh."

The Absol did't look too amused, or just didn't really care, "Well, Kristina, here's a form, so go over there and fill it out."

She handed Chris a slip of paper, and pointed to a little sitting area to the left, he walked over and started filling out the sheet. _"Alright, full name... assuming this is a permanent thing, I should stick with the alias... eh might as well use my real last name, Kristina Zook. Now my gender... welp, I guess I'm female... yada yada yada... okay, that should do it."_

Done with the form, Kristina took the paper back to the Absol, who quickly looked it over, and set the paper in a bin, "Okay, here's your dorm key, school starts next week."

Not wanting to stay there any longer, Chris quickly thanked the Absol, and took the key, now setting off in search of his ex-girlfriend.

 _ **-POV Lucy, 1st Person-**_

Walking down the hall, I decided to explore the school a bit, learning the layout so I wouldn't get lost when classes started, although it did prove to be more of a challenge than I thought, "Holy shit, this place is huge, it's gonna be a bitch to remember where everything is."

I continued walking down the hall, looking over to pictures on the walls, and trophies encased in glass. "Huh?" In one of the trophy cases, I saw a beautiful topaz ring, "Ooh, that's beautiful... huh, actually, it looks a lot like-eep!" I was suddenly pulled away from the case, and around a nearby corner; whoever it was, they were holding their paw over my mouth, and I could feel a pair of large breasts pushing up against my back. After a second of stuggling, I finally pried my captor's hand from my muzzle, and turned back to them, "What the fuck are you doing?"

The busty Lucario looked like she was in a panic, she quickly released me and clasped her hands together, "Lucy, I need to borrow some of your clothes."

I looked at her, confused, and a little bit ticked, "Okay, who the fuck are you, and why do you want my clothes?" I asked her angrily.

The Lucario's eyes widened ever so slightly, "Don't you know who I am?" I shook my head, "It's me, Chris."

I snorted, "Pfft, you've got the wrong Mienshao, because I don't know any female Lucario named Chris."

She grabbed my paw, and held it tight in her's, "I know, but it's me, Christopher Zook."

I shook my head, "Yeah, right, my friend Chris sure doesn't have tits like those," I said, gesturing to the Lucario's chest.

"Come on, Lucy, at least give me a chance to prove it's me."

I snickered, deciding to humor the delusional pokemon, "Fine, I'll give you one chance."

Without missing a beat, the Lucario blurted out her proof, "You have a birthmark on your right ass cheek."

I was a little pissed that this Lucario was trying to waste my time, "Uh, yeah, anyone that has seen me in a bikini knows about that birthmark, fuck off, bitch." I began walking away, but the Lucario grabbed my arm again, "I said, fuck off."

The Lucario sighed, "Fine, I didn't want to have to say this in public, but here goes," she cleared her throat, "you've got another birthmark that no one but you, me, and your parents know about, and it's right on the lip of your pussy."

My face went beet red, that one sentence was so confusing, yet so accurate, yes I have a birthmark there, but how would a random Lucario know, "H-how do you know that?"

She looked at me with a smug grin, "Because I saw it while I was fucking your brains out in a broom closet three years ago."

My jaw dropped, that's exactly when Chris had learned of my birthmark, "C-Chris? H-how can this be?"

Chris looked down, "I don't know, all I know is that when I ran off to that forest, I was attacked by some kinda... shadow thing, and then I just woke up like this."

Still in my awestruck state, I spoke very quickly, "We have to find Jacob, he needs to know what happened."

I turned around and tried to run in search of our third friend, but I felt Chris grab my arm, making me stumble from suddenly being stopped. "Uh, could I maybe borrow some clothes first, I don't think mine will fit anymore." I sheepishly grinned, and we headed for the girls' restroom so Chris could change.

* * *

 **So, how does everyone like my new story, I came up with it one night during a dream, I don't know why, but when I woke up I was like "I gotta write that down!"**

 **If you like the story, you can show your support by** ** **favouriting** and ******following**. Got something you wanna say? Leave a review, I make sure to read all of them, and respond to any questions I recieve. I enjoy interacting with my readers, and feedback is really helpful... most of the time.**

 **Also, don't forget to check out my profile for more stories.**

 **And incase you missed it at the top. NEW TAG! Yes, I had requested the Lycanroc tag to be added, as I will be introducing one as a main character later. So spread the word about this new character tag, so we can hopefully see many more appear in the future.**

 **That's all for now, thanks for reading.**


	2. Meet the roommate

**First thing's first, I'm sorry if I get anything wrong with female things, due to me being a single male I know practically nothing about women, so sorry if I wind up offending any of my female readers and feel free to correct me on any information I get wrong.**

* * *

 _ **Chapter 2: Meet the roommate**_

Chris and Lucy exit the girls' bathroom, with the Lucario clad in a new, pink tanktop, and light blue skinny jeans, both of which were a little tight on her, but they worked for now, "Thanks again for the clothes, Luce, I really appretiate it, even if your bras were a bit too small for me to wear."

"No problem, but smart use of your boxing tape," the Mienshao commented, ignoring that last part about her 'smaller size'.

"Thanks, I've seen bandages used as a bra in anime and manga before, so I figured I'd try it, I just hope it keeps my new tits from bouncing too much until I can actually get a proper bra."

The weasel tapped her chin, "You know, now that you're a girl, I think you should go by something other than 'Chris'."

Kristina sighed, "I already made a new name," Lucy looked at her friend in question, "assuming this transformation is permanent, I wrote down 'Kristina Zook' on my registration form."

Lucy snorted, "Put on the spot, eh?"

Kristina sighed again, "Yeah, I almost said 'Chris', so I corrected myself with the first thing to come to mind, and that just happened to be 'Kristina'."

An idea popped into the weasel's head, "I think I'ma just call you Krissy from now on, has a nice ring to it, eh?"

Kristina thought for a moment and smirked, "Yeah, I guess it does."

"Great, so, Krissy, which dorm room did you get?" She asked, putting emphasis on her new nickname.

The jackal reached into her pocket, and pulled out the key ring with a small, laminated pink card attached, "Seems I got number 58 in the girls' dorm, you?"

Lucy pulled out her own key and smiled, "I got 51, so I'm just down the hall from you."

Krissy smiled as well, "Sweet, so if I have any questions about being a girl, I can just walk a few doors down and ask you." The two laughed and continued on to find their third friend.

 _ **-POV Kristina, 1st Person-**_

With a strong, and most likely accurate, assumption as to where Jacob would be, Lucy and I went to the library to find the Zangoose.

"You see him anywhere Krissy?" The weasel asked.

I looked around and smirked, "Found him." I gestured towards a corner of the library where a bunch of students sat, some reading manga, and some playing card games, some even had handhelds on them. The two of us walked towards the 'geek corner', earning quite a few looks from it's inhabitants, "Is this how it feels to have everyone staring at your tits?" Lucy just giggled and nodded, "Fuckin' wierd."

"Hey, Jacob," Lucy called, when we reached our manga reading friend.

He looked up for a second at us, then back down, "Oh, hey Lu-" Jacob did a double take, and stared at me as I was shyly playing with the hem of my top.

Lucy rolled her eyes, "Jacob, quit staring at your best friend like a hormonal teenager, you're creeping me, and probably Chris, out."

The cat ferret just kept staring, "What are you talking about, I've never met a goddess like her before," he said, in an almost monotone lovestruck voice.

I was getting embarassed beyond belief, "Fuck it, Jacob, get off your ass and come with us." I grabbed Jacob's arm, and pulled him along, while he just followed willingly.

After leaving the library, I set Jacob in front of me and raised my right paw. I quickly brought it down, and it made a large smacking noise when it collided with the cat ferret's face. "Who what where?!"

"Jacob! Snap the fuck out of it! You're ogling over your best friend!" I brought another slap to his face, and the cat ferret shook his head.

Jacob stared at me more intrigued this time, "Wait a minute, if you're my best friend, then tell me something only Chris would know."

I couldn't help but grin, "You have a body pillow with a naked Delphox printed on it."

Jacob was dead silent. "Fuck," was all he said.

Lucy walked out of the library with a book in hand, "So, you snap him out of it yet?"

"Yep, but I think he's still in shock from the fact that his best friend has a vagina and tits now."

Lucy snickered at the remark, "Oh, and here, I signed this out for you, oddly enough it was in the geek corner."

I sighed, knowing full well why this kind of book would have been there, but I still took it, and read the title aloud, "The female anatomy?"

"You might want to look this over," she said, tapping the cover.

"Thanks."

"Uh, Chris," Jacob said, I looked at my friend, "what are you gonna tell your parents?"

I smacked my forehead, "Fuck, I didn't even think of that..." I let out a sigh,"well, they'll be here to drop off some of my stuff before school starts, so I guess I'll tell them then."

"Speaking of which, it's getting late, so we should head to our dorms to get settled in, and to meet our roommates," Lucy suggested.

"Yeah, I guess you're right, we'll see ya later." Jacob just stood there ,and silently waved as the two of us ran to our dorms.

* * *

I entered my dorm to find that it was dead silent, "Uh, hello?" I called. I heard something from behind one of the three doors in the room, so I went to investigate, I knocked on the door, but there was no response. Curious about that noise, I decided to open the door and peek inside, "Hello?" I called again.

When I opened the door, I saw a Delphox in nothing but light blue underwear, sitting on the bed and staring at me, I couldn't help but blush from the sight, but she just rolled her eyes and flopped back on the bed, "Oh, great, another slutty bitch to make fun of me, oh joyous day," she said sarcastically.

I meekly stepped back, "S-sorry, if you're in a bad mood, I can just introduce myself tomorrow."

I started to close the door, but the Delphox spoke up, "Wait a minute," she sat back up, "sorry, I've just been having a rough day." She sighed, rubbing a hand over her face, "I'm Carmen."

I slowly walked up to her and extended a paw, "I-I'm Kristina," I shyly said.

"Huh, I guess I was wrong about you, you seem too shy to be a slutty bitch, sorry about that."

"It's alright, I assume you're not in a good mood?"

She nodded, "Yeah... today's just been aweful, first I get shoved into a mud puddle, then I get my books knocked out of my hands, then a bunch of other bullshit happens..." I saw something glint in her eye, and when I looked closely, I noticed it was a tear.

"Are you alright?" I asked, a bit more concerned now.

Carmen sighed, "Yeah, it's just that people can be assholes, y'know?"

I lightly chuckled to myself, "Oh yeah, I've experienced the wrath of the schoolyard bullies first hand for quite a while."

Carmen looked at me in disbelief, "Wait, someone as attractive as you gets picked on?"

I blushed at the comment, "Y-yeah, all throughout highschool I was always bullied, lost all of my friends but two, Jacob and Lucy."

"Hm, sounds like you've got good friends."

"Sure, don't you?" She silently shook her head, "Oh come on, how do you expect me to believe that, someone as beautiful as you, didn't have any friends? Perposterous!" She giggled at that remark, "There you go, cheer up, you've got atleast one friend now."

The vixen smiled, and wrapped her arms around me, "Thanks."

I yawned a bit, as I felt a wave of drowsyness wash over me, "Maybe we should hit the hay for tonight, see ya in the morning?" I asked. Carmen nodded, and I stood up and left the room to head to my own.

As I entered the room I'd be using, something occured to me as I looked through my bag, _"Shit, I forgot to pack my shorts, and I don't want to wear jeans to bed,"_ I sighed, "Fuck it, I'll just wear the top and the panties Lucy gave me, might as well get used to them." I stripped off my loaned jeans, and removed my top to unravel my makeshift bra, then I put the top back on, before I climbed into the bed and went to sleep.

 _ **-POV Carmen, 1st Person-**_

I awoke the next morning to a loud beeping, "FUCK!" I quickly grabbed my glasses, and ran out of my room, but stopped in my tracks when I saw what was going on; Kristina was standing in the kitchen, wearing nothing but the tanktop from yesterday, and a pair of frilly pink panties, showing off her round rump and wide hips beautifully, I shook the daydream from my head and stepped towards the jackal, as she was waving a towel at the smoke alarm, "What's going on?" I asked.

She turned around, and practically leaped from her skin, "Fuck, don't sneak up on me li-" she paused as her eyes trailed my body, though she shook her head and continued speaking, "Sorry, Carmen, I was trying to cook breakfast, and I guess I fucked up," she sighed, "I never really was the best cook."

I smiled at the canine, "If you want, I can maybe teach you a thing or two."

Her eyes lit up and her tail wagged from side to side cutely, "Really?" I just nodded, Kristina tackled me to the floor in a hug, "Oh, thank you, Carmen."

I chuckled, "No problem, Kristina."

After I said that, she smiled at me, "Please, Carmen, just call me Krissy, so much easier than saying Kristina all the time."

"Yeah, I guess you're right, anywho, wanna get off me so I can get a proper breakfast going?"

Krissy blushed, and scrambled to her feet, as she got up, there was a knock at the door, "I'll get it," Krissy said. She ran over and opened the door, to see a beautiful Mienshao was standing there. "Morning, Lucy, what up?"

"I was wondering if you wanted to go shopping for some new clothes?"

"Mh-hm, sure, just let me put on some pants and have breakfast, and then we can go."

The Mienshao looked down and giggled, "I see you're still wearing the panties I loaned you." Krissy blushed. The weasel sniffed the air, and pinched her nose, "Ugh, what's burning?"

I chuckled, "Krissy tried to cook breakfast."

The Mienshao looked at her and laughed, "Holy shit, Krissy, you still haven't learned to cook? You're twenty for Arceus sakes."

Krissy sulked and walked to her room to presumably change clothes, "So, you're Lucy?" I asked.

The girl stopped her chorteling and looked at me, "Uh-huh, why? Did Krissy talk about me?"

"Yeah, she said she used to get bullied in school, and only you and some other pokemon stayed with her."

"Yep, that sounds about right, to be honest, all three of us weren't that popular, well, I used to be, until I started hanging out with Krissy and Jacob more in public."

I tilted my head in question, "Then why did you stay with them if you were popular?"

"Well, they're my friends, and I don't really like those stuck up preppys that think they're better than everyone else."

I heard a door open and I looked to see Krissy in the same clothes as yesterday, "Aren't you gonna change?"

"This is all I got right now, anywho, Lucy, wanna stay for breakfast?"

"So long as you aren't cooking, I'm up for it." This made the jackal sulk again as Lucy walked into the room, I held back from laughing at her remark, and I got ready to make breakfast for the three of us. As we sat at the table, eating the nice breakfast I made, Lucy looked over to me, and raised her finger while starting to ask something, "Hey, uhhh..."

"Carmen," I told her.

"Right, Carmen," she said, "you wanna come with us to go shopping after breakfast?"

I waved my hand as I shook my head, "Thanks for the offer, but I'll have to decline, I've got some things to take care of here."

Lucy and Krissy shrugged and finished eating, "See ya later, Carmen." I waved back and the two of them disappeared out the door.

 _ **-POV Krissy, 3rd Person-**_

Krissy hummed happily, as they walked down the path to a business area on campus, "Someone's offely chipper, despite have just gone through a forced gender bend," Lucy stated.

All Krissy could do was shrug, "Meh, what can I say, if this is gonna be a permanent thing, then I might as well start embracing my new body now rather than later, right?"

"I guess so."

"So, what store you taking me to first?"

Lucy pulled out her phone, bringing up a map of campus on some kind of app she had, "Well, I figure that getting you some proper underwear would be a good idea, I don't think your tape will hold forever." Krissy nodded.

The duo walked a bit farther, and stopped in front of a decently sized shop, "Hold on... Victoria's Secret?" Krissy looked at her friend, who just stared back at her with a big ass grin.

"Mh-hm, now come on, those panties ain't gonna try themselves on." The Mienshao cheerfully skipped into the store, while the Lucario sighed, and followed behind.

Krissy and Lucy walked around for a bit, looking at different panties and bras, even a few swimsuits, and after about an hour in the shop, they were finally finished, "Okay, now can we go check out? I think I got enough underwear to last for college, hell, probably for a few years," Kristina said, lifting the large bags i her arms.

Lucy puffed out her cheeks, "Oh fine, let's go." They checked out their stuff and exit the shop, "Now, we need to get you some actual clothes, mine will probably be too tight on you, and you 'guy' clothes don't fit either."

The two went from store to store, buying new clothes for Krissy, and a few things for Lucy while they're at it, and by the time they finished, their arms were full of shopping bags. Krissy yawned, "Can I go back to my dorm now and put away my shit?"

"Ugh, fine, I'll help you bring everything there and then we're done for the day."

Sighing like an impatient child, Krissy let her arms droop, as her head leaned back, "Finally." The two headed back to their dorms, and said good night to one another before parting ways, "Carmen, I'm back!" Krissy called, stepping into her dorm.

"Hey... woah, got enough clothes there?"

Krissy sighed, "Lucy insisted we keep buying more, Considering I didn't necessarily bring 'proper' attire."

Carmen snickered, "Well, need help unpacking?" Krissy nodded, and the two went to her room to put away her new clothes.

* * *

 **So how does everyone like the new story so far? Might I say that I love writing this one, it's a whole new experience for me because the main character is a girl, and I'm a guy... I mentioned this at the start of chapter one, but I went back to edit some of my errors, adding that AN in the process.  
**

 **If you like the story, you can show your support by** ** **favouriting** and ******following**. Got something you wanna say? Leave a review, I make sure to read all of them, and respond to any questions I recieve. I like interacting with my readers, and positive feedback really helps motivate me.**

 **Also, don't forget to check out my profile for more stories.**

 **That's all for now, thanks for reading.**


	3. Introductions

**Heads up, sorry if I write "Krossy" instead of "Krissy", sometimes I accidentally hit the "O" key rather than the "I" key, I just type too fast and make some easy spelling errors that I don't always catch during editing. Anywho, on to the story.**

* * *

 _ **Chapter 3: Introductions**_

 _ **-POV Carmen, 1st Person-**_

"Carmen! Lucy's here!" I heard my roommate call, but I just groaned and turned over in my bed, "Carmen! Get up!" I didn't respond. Next thing I know, my door is being opened, and I feel a weight bounce onto my bed, "Carmen!" She shouted.

I groaned sleepily and sat up, "Nngh, what is it, Krissy?"

"Don't you remember that Lucy and I are gonna take you to meet Jacob this morning?"

I let out a loud yawn, "Oh yeah, hold on, let me get up, mind makin' some coffee?" I groaned.

"Already done, now hurry and get up." The energetic jackal got off my bed, and left the room.

I sighed, and swung my bare legs over the edge of the bed, I put on my glasses, and headed out to the main room for some coffee.

 _ **-POV Lucy, 3rd Person-**_

Krissy stepped out of Carmen's room, still wearing nothing but a large white shirt and bright pink panties, "You really love wearing panties, don't you?" Lucy asked.

"Heh, well they do allow more mobility, and I do admit they are kinda comfy." Lucy looked at the busty Lucario with a shit eating grin, "What? Is it so bad that I'm embracing the fact that I'm a girl now? Think about what any other guy would do if they became a woman, they'd be all over playing with their pussy and tits, maybe even use it to ogle at naked chicks, meanwhile, I'm still clean, so shut it." Lucy snickered.

The two looked over, as the Delphox clad in only a pair of light blue panties, with nothing covering her bare chest, walked out of her room, Krissy stood there and stared at the sexy vixen, with her jaw hung open. Lucy came up behind her friend, and covered her eyes and shut her mouth, "Carmen, do be a dear and maybe cover up, if not for me, then maybe for this 'clean' bitch here?" She asked, with another shit eating grin.

"Huh?" Carmen glanced down and blushed, "Whoops, be right back." The Delphox turned around, and re-entered her room.

Lucy sat Krissy down on the loveseat and smirked, "You like her, don't you?"

Krissy blushed, "N-no, w-what makes you say that?"

Lucy gave her a dead stare, "Really? You're denying liking a girl, even though you were a guy literally three days ago?"

"Ugh, okay I like Carmen, I know we've only known each other for three days, but I really like her, I feel like I can connect with her; she gets picked on, I get picked on, she's smart, kind, and beautiful, I just," Krissy sighed, "I just can't help but want to be with her as more than just friends."

"Then why don't you tell her?"

"Gee, I don't know, maybe because I myself am a girl, and due to that fact, I can't get any girls now unless they're lesbian or bi? How do I know she even likes me like that? I mean, how do I know if she's a lesbian?"

Lucy chuckled, "Now that you're a girl, are you still straight for liking girls, or are you now a lesbian?" She asked, momentarily changing the subject.

Krissy chuckled as well, "I guess I'm a lesbian now, but still, I don't know if Carmen feels the same way, I don't want to fuck up this friendship."

Lucy couldn't resist, "No, you'd much rather fuck her."

Krissy smacked her friend upside the head, "Not helping." Lucy grinned, "Anywho, I gotta get dressed, be right back."

Krissy went into her room, and shortly after, Carmen came out of her's dressed in a scarlet red blouse and a jean skirt, "Morning, Lucy, where's Krissy?"

"Oh, she went to get dressed," Lucy looked at the vixen up and down, "you look nice, ooh Jacob is gonna be so happy." Lucy grinned and stifled a laugh, meanwhile Carmen just looked at her confused.

Krissy came back out of her room, clad in a bright green tank top and light blue jean shorts, her black sports bra could be slightly seen through her thin top, "How do I look?"

"To be honest, pretty damn sexy," Lucy told her.

"You hittin' on me?" Krissy asked, returning Lucy's recent shit eating grin.

"What?! No! I was just pointing it out!" She defended.

Krissy and Carmen laughed at their friend, "Come on, let's go meet up with Jacob," Krissy said, the three girls left the room, and headed out to their planned meeting spot.

 _ **-POV 3rd Person-**_

Lucy, Carmen, and Krissy all made their way down the path towards the fountain, where they were gonna meet up with Jacob. "So, what's Jacob like?" Carmen asked.

"Well for one, he's a Zangoose," Krissy pointed out.

"He's also an enormouse geek," Lucy added.

"And he's _very_ fond of Delphox," Krissy told her, "speaking of which, try not to hurt him too badly, considering he'll probably make an ass of himself infront of you."

"Duelly noted," Carmen said.

"Hmm, he should be around here somewhere, you see him, Lucy?" Krissy asked.

"Pfft, yeah, I see him." Lucy gestured over to a Zangoose hanging from a tree branch by his shirt collar.

The jackal just sighed, and shook her head, "Come on, let's go save his ass... again."

The three of them walked up to their friend, "Hey, Jacob! Need some help?" Krissy called.

"Hey guys, and yeah, help would be appreciated."

"Alright, get ready to catch him, Luce." Krissy looked up at her best friend, "Alright, Jacob, I'm comin' up!"

Krissy started towards the tree, "How the fuck is she gonna climb that?" Carmen asked.

"Just watch," was all Lucy said.

The jackal bent her knees and pushed off the ground, leaping up to the first branch and then to the second, "Holy shit, she's climbing that thing like a fucking Mankey!" Carmen said.

"Well yeah, she plans on becoming a gym leader one day," Lucy explained.

Within a few seconds, Krissy was at the branch that her friend was hanging from, "Hey, bud, how's it hangin'?"

"Ha ha, just unhook me."

"As you wish." Krissy's paw began glowing white and her claws grew to the size of knives, hell, they even looked like knives, "Ready, Lucy?" She called down.

Her friend nodded, and the Steel type snapped the branch with her metal claw, making the Zangoose fall to the ground at high speeds, though he didn't seemed fazed at all. The weasel on the ground caught her friend with ease, and set him on the ground. Krissy leaped from the top branch, and landed safely next to them. "Holy shit, Krissy! You scaled that tree like a fuckin' Mankey!"

"Thanks, Carmen, now, who did it this time, Jacob?"

The Zangoose gestured towards a Primeape sitting on the edge of the fountain, "That Primeape did it."

Krissy said nothing as she started walking towards them, "Krissy! What are you doing?" Carmen asked.

Lucy placed a paw on her shoulder, "Don't worry about her, she can handle herself."

Krissy approached the considerably larger and more muscular pokemon, and tapped him on the shoulder, he turned around and smirked, "Heyyy, babe, and what do you want?"

Krissy sighed, "Kindly apologize to my friend for hanging him in the tree."

"Hah, how about I apolgize after you let me have a bit of dat ass?" The Primape smacked Krissy on the ass, which had officially pissed her off. She grabbed hold of the pokemon's wrist and moved it away from her rear, "What, you wanna hold my hand now t-GAAAH!" Within an instant, Krissy had the Primape spun around, and his arm pinned to his back, "What the fuck, bitch, let go of my arm!"

Krissy tightened her grip, and pushed his arm further up, eliciting another shout of pain from the monkey, "If I were you, I would just apologize to my friend for hanging him in a tree, and to me for calling me a bitch," she whispered into his ear.

"Hah! I'll apologize if you suck my di-AAAAHHG!"

Krissy pushed even harder this time, she whispered into his ear again, "Good idea, after I rip off your arm, I can rip your dick off too, that is, unless you apologize in the next five seconds, five... four... three... two... on-"

"Okay okay! I'm sorry! Just please, stop!" Krissy grinned, and let go of the Primeape's arm.

"If I ever catch you doing this again, to anyone, I will rip off your fucking arms, capiche?" The Primape quickly nodded and ran off.

Meanwhile, Carmen was watching on the sidelines, with her nether regions considerably wetter, and her panties in desperate need of changing.

"Thanks, Chris," Jacob said.

"No problem, buddy, maybe next time we should choose a more private place to meet, maybe my dorm room would work."

Carmen walked up to Krissy, "Uh, Krissy? What you did there was amazing, I-I mean, sticking up for your friend like that, it's just so admirable, I'm glad that we're friends."

Jacob's jaw hit the ground, "H-h-hi there, wanna come over to my place to netflix and chill?"

"Uhm, is this how your friend always acts towards new people?" Carmen asked, creeped out by his terrible flirting.

"Nah, just towards sexy girls, especially if that sexy girl's a Delphox," Krissy said.

Carmen looked at her friend, "Did you just call me sexy?"

"May~be." Krissy smirked, "So, what do ya guys wanna do?"

"Maybe we could go shopping," Lucy suggested.

"Lucy, you and Krissy just went shopping yesterday," Carmen pointed out. Lucy just sulked.

"Hey, Carmen, why don't we all head to our dorm and watch shit on Netflix?"

"Sure, why not," Carmen agreed.

"I guess I can agree to that," Lucy pouted.

"I'll follow you to the ends of the earth, Carmen," Jacob said.

Krissy turned to the vixen and whispered in her ear, "This is why I asked you to try not to kill him." Carmen giggled.

Krissy faced the group again, "It's settled then, let's head back to the dorm and check out what's on Netflix."

 _ **-POV Krissy, 1st Person-**_

We all arrived at our dorm, and Carmen opened the door, "Alright, guys, I'll get it all set up." Carmen walked over to the TV and turned it on, along with the Xbox 360 she told me she brought from home. Carmen and I sat on the loveseat, while Jacob and Lucy took the chairs, "So, what movie you guys wanna watch?"

Carmen scrolled through the different movies when Lucy suddenly called out, "Hey, Tron!" Carmen and I looked at her, "What? It's a good movie."

"Okay, I guess we're watching Tron," Carmen said.

"I'll watch what ever you want me to," Jacob said, still entranced by Carmen.

I sighed at my friend's obliviousness. "Will you two excuse me and Jacob for a minute? I've gotta smack some sense back into him." I stood up and dragged Jacob to my bedroom, "Jacob! Snap! The fuck! Out of it!"

I slapped his face multiple times till he finally came to, "OW! What the fuck was that for, Chris?! Wait... Where are we?"

"We're in my dorm."

His face went beet red, "S-s-so we're in the g-girls dorms?" I nodded. Jacob's eyes rolled back and he fell to the ground.

I sighed, "For fuck sakes." I decided that I might as well be a good friend, so I picked him up off the floor, and flopped him onto my bed, _"I'll come back and check on him later."_ I exit the room and returned to the other two girls to watch the movie.

After about ten minutes I went back into my room to check on Jacob, what I saw when I opened that door made my blood boil. Standing there was my best friend holding a pair of my panties up to his nose, "This, uh, this isn't what it looks like?" He told me.

I clenched my fists, "Funny, because it looks like you're sniffing my FUCKING UNDERWEAR!" I shouted, I could hear laughter coming from the other room, but I was too busy with the task at hand.

I stormed towards the perverted Zangoose and grabbed his shirt collar, I then dragged him out of my room, "Girls, we have a pervert in our midst, and I'm gonna deal with him, wanna watch?" I asked jokingly to the two girls. They both smiled, and followed me out of the dorm back to the courtyard.

* * *

"This isn't funny, Chris! Let me down!" Jacob called from the branch above us.

"This aughta teach you not to snoop around in a girl's underwear drawer, night, Jacob." The three of us turned around and started back to the dorm.

"Why does he call you Chris?" Carmen asked.

"Meh, he has since we were little," I replied, "now, you girls wanna go finish the movie?" We all gave a harty chuckle, and left our perverted friend hanging from the branch, assuming a staff member would get him down later.

* * *

 **HAHAHA! I fucking love writing this story, it's a whole new territory for me to write about a female, but like I said last chapter, sorry to all of my female readers if I get something wrong, I am a single male and have no experiences with women. But whatevs, I hope ya'll like this chapter, next one's gonna be good too.**

 **If you like the story, you can show your support by** ** **favouriting** and ******following**. Got something you wanna say? Leave a review, I make sure to read all of them, and respond to any questions I recieve. I like interacting with my readers, and positive feedback really helps motivate me.**

 **Also, don't forget to check out my profile for more stories.**

 **That's all for now, thanks for reading.**


	4. The truth comes out

_**Chapter 4: The truth comes out**_

 _ **-POV Krissy, 1st Person-**_

I awoke that morning to the loud irritating sound of my alarm clock, "Nngh." I sat up tiredly, and walked over to my dresser to shut the damn thing off.

I let out a toothy yawn and exit my bedroom, wearing my usual sleepwear of a large shirt and panties, I walked into the main room and noticed the bathroom light was on, I peered inside and saw Carmen in her usual sleepwear, a tight black t-shirt and light blue panties, brushing her teeth, "Mornin'," I told her.

She glanced over at me and smiled, she bent down and spit the toothpaste from her mouth and looked back to me, "Morning, Krissy, sleep well?" She asked, continuing to brush her teeth again.

"Meh, it was okay." I stepped next to her and reached for my own brush, and squeezed a bit of paste on the bristles, "I gotta get ready though, my parents are gonna come over to drop off some of my things this morning."

"So, I'm finally meeting your parents?" Carmen asked. I gave a muffled sound of approval due to my mouth being filled with the minty paste. We finished brushing our teeth, and I left the bathroom, "I'll be right out." Carmen said, then she closed the door and I heard the lock click.

"I'd better go text Lucy." I walked to my room to retrieve my phone. _"Lucy, i could rly use some help with something, plz come over before 9:30."_ I sent the text, hoping she would see it, "Well, better look presentable." I walked to my dresser and pulled out a pair of light blue jeans and some clean underwear, then I went to my closet and pulled out a black tanktop.

I quickly got dressed, and exit my room. When I entered the main room, I could faintly hear the shower running from the bathroom, _"I guess Carmen wants to look presentable too,"_ I heard a knock on the door, _"that should be Lucy."_ I opened the door, and sure enough, standing there was my Mienshao friend, "Morning, Lucy, thanks for coming over so early."

She yawned loudly and smiled, "No problem, whatchya need?" She asked in a tired voice.

"Well, I need your help explaining to my parents about... this." I gestured to my body.

"Understandable, so, have you told Carmen about it yet?" She asked.

"Told me about what?" My blood ran cold, I slowly turned around to see my roommate standing behind me in nothing but a towel.

"Hold on, you didn't tell her?" Lucy asked.

"Tell me what?" Carmen asked again.

I sighed, "Carmen, you might want to sit down for this."

Carmen and I sat on the loveseat, while Lucy sat in one of the chairs, "Now, what do you need to tell me?"

"Th-there are two things I need to tell you, first things first, I-I really like you, Carmen, I know we've only known each other for five days, but I can't help feeling this way, you're beautiful, smart, and best of all you're kind, and that's what I always look for in a girl, I admire that, and I was hoping we could maybe be more than just friends." Carmen just stared at me, "I know I shouldn't just assume you're a lesbian, and I'm sorry if I've offended you in any way."

Carmen stared at me, "I-I'm flattered that you feel that way, Krissy, a-and yes, I am a lesbian, but it's like you said, we've only known each other for five days, maybe we should get to know each other a bit more before we start dating, okay?" I nodded slowly, "Now, what's the other thing you need to say?"

I took a deep breath, mentally preparing myself to possibly lose my newest friend, "Well, I... used to be a guy."

Carmen looked very confused, "S-so, you got a sex change?"

I shook my head, "Not willingly."

"What do you mean, Krissy?" Carmen asked, concern in her voice.

"Five days ago, when I first got to the university, I heard a voice, and followed it to the nearby forest, there I was attacked by a shadow, and when I woke up, I was like this." I gestured to myself.

Carmen just stared at me, "Why didn't you tell me this sooner, Krissy?"

A tear fell from my eye, I sighed deeply, "Because I-I didn't want you thinking I was just some perverted creep, I didn't want to lose you, Carmen, I didn't willingly become a girl, but god dammit I've come to accept it as the new me," a few more tears fell from my eyes, "I don't want you thinking of me as a creep, Carmen, even as a guy I'd respect other's privacy, I-I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner, I don't want to lose you though, so please, please don't hate me." I held my head in my paws, as I silently started crying.

I felt a hand on my shoulder, and looked up to see Carmen warmly smiling at me, "Krissy, I admit it will take some getting used to knowing you used to be a boy, but you're the first friend I've had in six years, I don't want to lose you either, and I guess, maybe we can give dating a shot."

I sniffled, "R-really?"

"Yeah, I'd imagine you're confused about this whole thing, and I guess you could maybe do with some help, and to be honest, I sorta feel the same way, when we first met, I thought you looked very attractive, and over the past few days we've known each other, I guess I started to like you too... I don't care that you used to be a guy, you are who you are, and nothing's gonna change that."

I wrapped the vixen in a hug, "Thanks, Carmen, I just didn't want to lose you, you're so kind and understanding, and that's hard to find nowadays." She rubbed my back as I started to calm down.

"I don't mean to be rude, you two, but Krissy's parents are gonna be here soon, and you still need to get dressed, Carmen." Lucy pointed out.

Carmen looked over, "Yeah, okay." She let go of me and stood up, "I'll be right back." The Delphox walked to her room and closed the door.

Lucy rested a hand on my shoulder, "So, what do you plan on telling your parents?"

I rubbed any residing tears from my eyes, "Well, I already know what I'm gonna tell them if they don't believe me."

"And what's that?" She asked me, with a cheeky smile.

I managed a smile, "You'll find out soon enough."

After a few minutes of waiting, Carmen came out of her room dressed in a bright green sundress, "So, how do I look?"

I stared at her beauty in absolute awe, "You look beautiful as always."

The Delphox blushed, and shyly fiddled with the front of her dress, "Thanks, Krissy, I thought I might as well look good when I meet my new girlfriend's parents." My cheeks flared up, and my tail swung side to side from the what she said. Carmen giggled, glad to see I had cheered up some, "You're so damn cute when you blush, you know that." Carmen bent down and kissed my cheek, my cheeks heated up even more and my tail shot up straight.

A knock on the door interupted my stupor, "That must be my parents." I stood up and quickly walked to the door, I took a deep breath and opened it with a large smile, on the other side stood a male Lucario in a suite and a female one in a blue dress, "Hey, you two."

The male smiled awkwardly, "Uhm, hello miss, we're looking for our son, Chris, he told us to come to this dorm."

I took a quick breath, "You're looking at him."

The female Lucario looked at me strangely, "I-I'm sorry, but who are you?"

I sighed and looked down, "I figured I'd need to show you guys some form of proof, come on in, Lucy's here to help me with this." The two Lucarios looked at each other, and followed me into my dorm.

Lucy stood up and walked towards my parents, "Lucy, it's nice to see you, but can you explain to us who this Lucario is? She's claiming to be Chris."

Lucy sighed, "That's because it is Chris, well, Kristina now." My mom just looked at her confused. "Please, have a seat and we'll explain everything."

That's when my dad decided to step in, "I'm sorry, Lucy, but how are we supposed to believe that this girl is our son?"

"Don't worry, Dad, I have proof." I lifted the right side of my top just slightly, and lowered the right side of my shorts just enough to reveal a large scar on my hip, "Does this scar look familiar at all?" I asked.

"Y-yes, it does," my mom said.

"Well, that's because you've seen it before, if you recall, your son got a scar in this exact place when he tried to jump a chainlink fence in third grade, his leg got caught and he wound up breaking it when he fell."

I pulled up my shorts, and my parents just stared at me in complete shock, then my dad spoke up, "But, how?"

"Do you mean how did I got turned into a girl? Or how I know about this scar's origin? The answer to the second question is simply, because I am your son... Do you believe me now?"

The two looked at Lucy, and she just nodded, then they looked back to me and my mother began tearing up, "Oh, Chris, how did this happen?" She asked, I sighed in relief that they finally believed me.

"Sit down and I'll tell you everything." My parents sat on the loveseat and I began my long explanation, about how I was lured to a forest and attacked by a shadow, then just woke up as a girl.

When I finished, my mother stood up and held my paw in her's "Oh, Chris, I'm so sorry this happened to you."

I shook my head with a large smile on my face, "Well, I'm not, I'm actually glad this happened, sure it's gonna take some getting used to, but because of it, I was able to meet my roommate, Carmen, who as of this morning, is also my girlfriend." I gestured to the Delphox, and she waved at my parents with a shy smile.

My mom looked at me with a large smile of her own, "I'm glad that you're happy, Chris, and I'm happy that you found love, but what about your old life?"

I smiled warmly at her, "Thanks, Mom, but my old life was never really the greatest, I enjoy this new way of living, I just feel comfortable like this now, but don't worry, I'm still me, just in a different body."

I embraced my mother, and my father stood up, "Well, we'd better get unloading, I just hope my 'daughter' is still as strong as she used to be."

I chuckled, "Yeah, Dad, I'm still as strong as ever."

"Good, then you can help unload the van." Me and my dad turned, and left the dorm to go bring in my stuff, taking almost an hour until everything was not in my dorm.

"Thank you guys for bringing my stuff," I said, after we had finally finished unloading.

"No problem, sweetheart, just remember to be careful, and don't take advantage of your new body." My mom said.

"Mom, I haven't taken advantage of my situation yet, and I don't plan to, and don't forget that I'm still strong, and perfectly capable of defending myself," I hugged my parents with a large smile on my face, "bye guys, love ya."

"We love you too, sweetheart, bye." My father said. They waved goodbye and left the dorm.

I closed the door and turned to my friends, "So, you guys mind helpin' me unpack?"

Carmen and Lucy snickered, "Sure," Carmen said. The three of us went to my room with boxes in hand and began unpacking my stuff.

* * *

 **I know that Krissy and Carmen were kinda rushed into a relationship, but whatever, I like they way it's written, and I know that others do as well.**

 **If you like the story, you can show your support by** ** **favouriting** and ******following**. Got something you wanna say? Leave a review, I make sure to read all of them, and respond to any questions I recieve. I like interacting with my readers, and positive feedback really helps motivate me.**

 **Also, don't forget to check out my profile for more stories.**

 **That's all for now, thanks for reading.**


	5. Battles begin

**If any of you are wondering why I removed the Zangoose tag, that is because I will be replacing it, but sadly at the time of writing this, the tag is not yet available, so until it is, you'll all have to wait till it either gets added, or until the character gets introduced, which ever comes first.**

* * *

 **=Reviews=**

 **Lolcario** : Thank you for informing me, but I have known that I make mistakes like that for a while now, this is because yes I type quite fast and I do it all on my phone so the keys are much closer together, if I did it on the computer there would be less errors like that but I find it easier to do on my phone for reasons.

* * *

 _ **Chapter 5: Battles begin**_

 _ **-POV Krissy, 1st Person-**_

Unlike previous mornings, where my annoying alarm awoke me from my slumber, this time it was a loud and continuous banging on my door and a familiar voice, "Krissy! Wake up, school starts today!"

 _"Dammit,"_ I thought. I threw the blanket off my legs and sat up, I yawned loudly, and rubbed the sleep from my eyes before I got out of bed, and slowly walked to my door.

I opened it and saw my roommate standing there with an impatient expression on her face, "About time you finally got your lazy ass up, it's almost seven."

"Why did you wake me up this early?" I groaned.

"Heh, the better question is why aren't you wearing a shirt?" She snickered.

I groggily looked down and my cheeks flared up, "Eep!" I quickly covered my exposed breasts and looked away shyly, "I-I-It was hot last night, s-so I took off my shirt," I stuttered.

Carmen laughed, "I'm just messin' with ya, and you don't need to act so shy, Krissy, this isn't the first time I've seen tits before," she said, cupping her own breasts.

I calmed down, and let out an awkward laugh, "Heh, yeah, you are a girl after all." I lowered my arms, re-exposing my large breasts.

"Anywho, speaking of how hot it was last night, you might want to shower, you reak of sweat," Carmen held her nose and waved her hand infront of her face in a mocking manner.

"Yeah yeah, whatever." I turned around and walked to my dresser for some clean underwear and turn off the alarm before it went off.

As I bent down and shuffled through my drawer, I heard a whistle coming from behind me, "Damn, you've got a fine ass there, Krissy," Carmen teased.

I turned around with a smirk on my face, with underwear in hand, I walked past her, but not without whispering, "As do you," into her ear, and smacking her plump butt, eliciting a high pitched "yip!" from the vixen.

She turned to me with a forced scowl on her face. As she rubbed her sore rump, she said, "You'd better watch your ass, payback's gonna come for you."

I laughed as I walked into the bathroom, "Can't wait," I said sarcastically, and then closed and locked the bathroom door.

I set the fresh undergarments on the counter and stripped off my panties, I leaned over the edge of the tub and turned on the water, once it was warm enough I stepped into the tub and closed the curtain, then switched the water course to the shower head above.

I let the water run down my fit body, making me sigh in relief from how warm and soothing it felt. After standing in place for a minute or so, I picked up my bottle of shampoo and squirted some into my palm, replacing the bottle, I began lathering up my fur, I glided my paws all around my body, I started from my legs, to my belly, between my large breasts, and then my head, when I reached down for my groin I hesitated a bit, _"Come on, Kristina, just reach down and wash it like everything else."_ I positioned my paw directly between my thighs and braced myself just incase, I pushed my paw to my slit and rubbed it gently, _"Huh, not as sensitive as I thought, maybe it's just the inside that's sensitive."_

I finished washing and rinsed off, I shut off the water and stepped out of the tub to dry myself off, _"Atleast this procedure is the exact same."_ I dried my fur with a towel as much as I could, then flipped on my hair dryer to finish the rest.

Almost immediately after turning off my dryer, I heard a knock at the door, "Yo, Krissy, you almost done in there? Breakfast is ready."

"Kay, be out in a minute, just gotta get dressed." I picked up my fresh pair of panties and slipped them on, then I put on my black sports bra and left the bathroom.

Carmen had her back turned to me as she was setting two plates down on the small island counter, "Finally, you sure take your swe-" She paused when she turned around, her face contorted into a large grin, she let out a loud snort, "Fuckin' ay! You're so damn fluffy," she laughed.

I deadpanned, "Oh shut it, you get fluffy when you dry yourself too." I sat down on one of the stools and started eating the food, Carmen did the same.

She snorted again, "Oh don't be like that, you're adorable." She scrunched her nose and made a little kissy face. I quickly leaned in and pecked her on the lips, making her jerk back and smile, "You sneaky little bitch."

"Eh, that's what you get for calling me cute," I replied, taking a bite of the toast.

Carmen snickered, "I called you 'adorable', not cute," she retorted, digging into her eggs.

"Close enough, anywho, what class do you have first?" I asked with a mouth full of food.

Carmen picked up a sheet of paper next to her on the counter, "Looks like I got battle training for period one and two."

I was a bit surprised, "You're taking battle course? I never excpected you to be one for that," I told her, taking a sip of my coffee.

"Well, my dad runs a farm just outside the city, he wanted me to take gym class so I wouldn't slack off, but I decided on the battle course since it's much more interesting, and at the same time gives me a work out, anyways what about you?"

I smiled at her as I nibbled on my toast, "I'm also taking the battle course, since it's needed to even become a gym leader, plus my dad wants me to take over the family dojo when he retires."

Carmen set down her cup and looked at me, "Damn, you sure are ambitious."

I stood up with my empty plate and went to the sink, "I have been since I was young," I set my plate in the sink and headed to my room. I put on a black t-shirt and some blue jeans then went back to the main room.

Carmen wasn't in there when I returned, so I assumed she was getting dressed, so I sat on the couch with my backpack and waited.

Carmen came out of her room a few minutes later wearing a grey tanktop and some purple skinny jeans, "All ready to go?" I asked her.

She paused and looked at me, "What do you mean? there's still another twenty mintues before class starts," she told me.

"I know, I just wanna get there early so I can maybe get on the battle instructor's good side." I stood up and tossed my pack over my shoulder, then headed for the door, "You comin' or what?"

Carmen sighed and followed behind me, I locked the door and we headed out to our first class.

* * *

I sighed as we walked through the gymnasium doors, "Dammit, Carmen, did we really need to stop off at the coffee shop? We could have gone later."

Carmen looked at me with her cheeks filled with donuts, "Buh deh hahd new flavworsh," she whined.

"Yeah, but we were almost late to class!" I snapped back.

Carmen swallowed her mouthfull and spoke up, "Yeah, but we still made it on time, right?" She leaned towards me and batted her eyelashes.

I smacked my paw to my face and sighed, "Dammit, Carmen, stop being cute when I want to be mad at you."

We heard a whistle being blown and turned our attention to the source, it was coming from a muscular Blaziken in a dark blue track suit. _"I guess that's our teacher."_

"Alright everyone," he shouted in a gruff voice, "gather around and pay attention!" We did as he said and all converged to our teacher. He cleared his throat and spoke again, "Welcome, students, to Kadorna University, I am Coach Blaze, and I will be your battle instructor for the year," Coach Blaze pulled out a slip of paper and unfolded it, "when each of you registered for this class, you were given a waver to sign, meaning that by taking this class, you are responsible to your own health and any injuries you may sustain," he folded the paper and stuffed it back in his pocket, "we will be focusing on battles every monday, wednsday, and friday, tuesdays and thursdays are days off, so you can each rest up for the next day, now, are there any questions?" He looked around and no hands were raised, "Good, now everyone parter up, and choose wisely, because you'll be working together for the rest of the term."

Carmen and I immediately grabbed hold of each other, showing that we were already taken. About five minutes later everyone was paired up with someone, coach Blaze blew his whistle again, "Alright, now that everyone is partnered up, we will be starting the month off with a few sparring matches, by doing this I can evaluate your skills and see how well you work together in battle, now before we begin, you all have to register yourselves into the school's rosters, you can find the registration area over by my office." Coach Blaze pointed to the back right corner of the room, where multiple machines were set up.

Everyone went to the machines and started registering their teams. When Carmen and I got up to the machine, I was dumbfounded on what to do, "Uh, what do we do?"

Conveniently, the screen on the machine lit up, on it read, _"Insert student ID into dock to register."_ Carmen and I took out our IDs, and slid them into the two little openings, the screen flashed and our ID pictures appeared. More words appeared reading, _"Thank you for registering, good luck, Carmen Pyper and Kristina Zook."_

We removed our IDs, and stepped away from the machine to allow the next group to use them. Ten minutes had passed once everyone was registered, "Alright, class, now that you're all registered, our computers will randomly set up a battle chart to decide who faces who." A large screen on the back wall lit up with each student's faces, they all shuffled around and lined up at the bottom of the screen in a row.

My eyes lit up when I noticed mine and Carmen's pictures were first on the list, right next to a picture of a Pyroar and a Floatzel. "Hell yeah, I get to show off my skills first," I proudly cheered.

"Don't get ahead of yourself Krissy, we've got a type disadvantage with this one and we have no idea how good they are."

"I guess, but still, I can't wait to show everyone just how strong I am."

"Okay class, first up is Carmen Pyper and Kristina Zook, against Emily Stolz and Carly Dawkins, everyone go and get changed into your gymwear, and be back within five minutes!" Carmen and I rushed to the girls locker room as soon as we could.

"Hey, Krissy?" Carmen asked as she undid her belt and removed her jeans.

"Yeah? What's up?"

"Don't you feel nervouse? I mean, so many other students will be watching us battle."

"No, not really," I told her as I pulled up my pair of high-cut spandex gym shorts.

"How do you manage to give so little of a fuck about everything?" She questioned.

I put on my gym shirt and stuffed my other clothes into my bag, "I dunno, I just stopped caring about what people thought of me back in highschool." I stuffed my bag into my assigned gym locker and locked it, Carmen doing the same once she had put on her top and put away her clothes, "Now, shall we show these bitches what we can do?"

"I suppose." The two of us walked out of the locker room and took our place at our end of the battle field, on the other side stood our opponents.

"Alright everyone, keep this fight clean and try not to kill each other," coach Blaze raised his hand, "are both teams ready?" We all nodded, "Alright then, battle begin!" Coach Blaze threw down his hand and the battle had begun.

"Okay, Krissy, here's the plan-" Before Carmen could finish, I sprinted foward with my claws extended and coated in metal, "Wait! Krissy!"

"Light her up, Carly," the Floatzel shouted.

The Pyroar inhaled deeply, "FWWAAAH!"

A large jet of fire hurdled towards me, "FUCK!" I covered my face as I braced for the impending heat... But I felt nothing, I uncovered my face and looked down, I was floating.

I looked back ,and saw Carmen had her arms above her head, and her eyes were glowing bright pink, "Dammit, Krissy! Don't do that again!" She carried me back to her side, and released her hold on me.

I landed on the ground with a small thud, "Thanks."

"Don't mention it," I stood up and we both got into a fighting stance, "since you have a disadvantage to the Pyroar, you take the Floatzel, I'll take the fire bitch."

While we were talking, our opponents were charging towards us, the Pyroar enveloped in flames and the Floatzel enveloped in water. "Shit!" I leaped to the side to avoid the flame charge and Carmen teleported a few feet away to avoid the aqua jet. I stood up, and charged a bit of aura between my hands, then released it, and sent it hurdling towards the Pyroar.

She saw it coming and leapt right over it, she landed right in front of me and decked me in the snout, "GAH! FUCK!" I laid on the ground with blood coming from my nose, "You fucking bitch!" I snapped.

"Hmph, what do you expect from a battle?" She smirked, then she ran off to go help her friend fight Carmen.

I growled quietly, I stood up and called to Carmen, "Carmen! Regroup!"

She enveloped herself in a flash of light and appeared by my side, "Yeah?"

"They're way too fast to hit, if you can hold them in place, I can hit them with enough force to knock them out."

She looked at our opponents then back to me, she nodded with a smirk, "I see what you mean, yeah, I can do that."

I sped off, and circled around our foes to get their attention, luckily they fell for it, and chased after me, but they were soon stopped in their tracks, "Hey! What the fuck?!" The Floatzel shouted.

"Now Krissy!" I sprinted towards the pair, charging my fists with aura and preparing to strike, I leapt in the air and dived at our opponents.

My fists made contact with their chests, and they were knocked to the ground, dust was kicked up and the two lay there unconscious.

"Kristina Zook and Carmen Pyper are the winners!" Coach Blaze announced.

Cheers came from the other students, "We did it Krissy, we won our first battle!" Carmen cheered.

"Yeah... we... did it," I huffed out.

Carly and Emily were hoisted up onto stretchers by two Audino, and were carried to the infirmary. Coach Blaze approached us with a proud look on his face, "Good fight, you two, but next time, try not to be so rough."

I rubbed the back of my head and the two of us nodded, "Yeah, sorry about that, Coach."

"It's alright, now then," coach Blaze turned around and called to the rest of the class, "alright everyone, the next battle will be Shantelle Faw and Levi Letendre against William Hankins and Daren Kolar!" Coach turned back to us and looked at my snout, "You might wanna get that patched up, Kristina."

I placed my paw to my nose and pulled it back, I felt a bit queezy at how much blood was on my hand, "Fuck, I guess the adrenelin dulled the pain, but now I'm starting to feel it," I held my nose and groaned, "fuck."

Carmen wrapped a paw around my shoulder, "Come on, babe, I'll take you to the infirmary."

Carmen began leading me to the stadium exit, "But, what about my clothes?" I asked.

She pat my shoulder, "I'll come back and grab them for you while you're getting patched up." I sighed, and let my girlfriend lead me to the infirmary.

* * *

 **Sorry for the low quality battle scene, I'm not really the best with those, but hey, at least I try my best, and I'm hoping next one will be a little better.  
**

 **If you like the story, you can show your support by** ** **favouriting** and ******following**. Got something you wanna say? Leave a review, I make sure to read all of them, and respond to any questions I recieve. I like interacting with my readers, and positive feedback really helps motivate me.**

 **Also, don't forget to check out my profile for more stories.**

 **That's all for now, thanks for reading.**


	6. I don't like shellfish

**Sorry for the long wait, life's been hard on me lately, and I haven't been feeling any inspiration, nor determination as of late, but the chapter's finished and I'm happy about that.**

 **I had to read chapters one through four to double check some information, and I realized just how corny and rushed those chapters looked, I have no excuse for why Krissy and Carmen were so emotional at the start, I zone out when I get really into writing and I just let my mind wander and my ideas flow. So I decided to edit them a bit, and I think they turned out pretty decent compared to how they were before.**

* * *

 _ **Chapter 6: I don't like shellfish**_

 _ **-POV Krissy, 3rd Person-**_

Krissy sat alone on the couch in her and Carmen's dorm, her nose feeling a bit numb from the recent treatment as she played a game on their Xbox.

The jackal sighed, "I wish Carmen didn't have another class right now, maybe we could have gone out or something." Krissy stood up and shut off the console, "There's gotta be something to do around here."

She picked up a little pamphlet with a map of the campus, looking it over for a minute, she grinned when she saw something about a 24 hour indoor pool. "Oh hell yeah." The jackal grabbed her phone and quickly skimmed through her contacts, she tapped one of the numbers and placed the device to her ear.

It rang for a bit before a click and a familiar voice came over the line, "Lucy here."

"Hey, Luce, wanna go do something?"

There was a pause, "Sure why not, I've got nothing better to do."

"Great, meet me at the rec building in five, and bring swimwear." Lucy gave a sound of approval, then a farewell and ended the call. "Sweet, now where did I put my new swimsuit?"

 _ **-POV Carmen, 1st Person-**_

I stepped into my class and looked around, there where about twenty-four stations for chemistry work, another glance around showed me that every station was filled, only one had a free spot, and I didn't know whether to be glad, or to be upset about who sat there. With a little reluctance, I walked towards the station where a lone Zangoose sat.

I cleared my throat, making Jacob look up at me, when he did, his face turned beet red and his glasses fogged up a bit, "Is this seat taken?" I asked politely.

"C-C-C-Carmen?!"

"Yes, that's me, now, is this seat taken?" I asked again.

"Uh, n-n-no, it's uh, it's free," he nervousely informed me. I sighed quietly, and sat down next to the nervous Zangoose.

I pulled my books out of my bag and set them on the table, while I did this, out of the corner of my eye, I saw Jacob staring at me with a dazed expression and his head resting on his hand, "Could you stop looking at me like that?" I asked, getting a bit peeved at the ferret, yet trying to keep my cool.

"Oh, s-sorry." He quickly corrected himself and stared at the board. I huffed quietly and continued getting my supplies out from my bag.

I just placed the last of my stuff on the table, when the door opened and in stepped a Golduck wearing a pair of round glasses and a lab coat.

He walked up to the chalkboard and wrote something down, he wrote the name _Mr. Pong_ and turned around to face the class. He spoke in a kind of navaly voice that made it sound like he had a cold or something. "Welcome students, I am Mr. Pong, your chemistry teacher for the year." A few students were heard snickering, I presumed at the teacher for some reason or another.

Mr. Pong's eyes glowed a faint pink, and the snickering turned to shouts of pain, I looked around, and multiple students were holding their heads, Mr. Pong spoke again, "If you find this class amusing, surely you must find failure amusing, because if you do not pay attention, then you will not pass this class." His eyes returned to normal, and the students groaned from their forced headaches.

I smirked to myself, _"Serves them right."_

Mr. Pong spoke again, "Alright, since today is the first day of classes, we will be taking down notes."

Again, I heard my classmates groan, _"Oh yeah, this'll be a fun class,"_ I glanced to my left and my smirk faded, I sighed, _"well, I hope so anyway."_ I turned my focus back to the task at hand, and took out my books to begin writing down the notes.

 _ **-POV Krissy, 1st Person-**_

I stood in front of the rec building with a small bag in my hands containing my swimsuit and a towel, I've been standing there for about ten minutes by the time Lucy arrived.

"Sorry it took so long, I had to find my bikini."

I shrugged, "Whatever, let's just go get changed and get in the water."

After making our way through the building and to the large pool, we headed straight for the locker rooms and went inside. There where a few other pokemon in the room as well, I couldn't help but look around at all the attractive women.

There was a Vaporeon in a black and pink string-tied two-piece, stuffing things into a locker, then there was also a Delcatty with her back turned to us, she was currently in the process of removing her pants, and I couldn't help but stare out the corner of my eye at her gorgeous ass, and then finally there was a dripping wet Lucario in a yellow one-piece with strings crossing back and forth up the front of it, it must have been really cold in there, because her perky nipples were highly noticable through her suit.

Lucy started snapping her fingers in front of my face, "Hello? Earth to Krissy."

"Huh? Sorry, I zoned out."

Lucy deadpanned, "I noticed." The weasel walked a bit further and I followed behind her, when we found a section that was empty, we set down our bags and began to undress.

Lucy gave a harty chuckle, "What's so funny?" I asked.

She looked at me and smirked, "It's just that you've grown really comfortable with the fact that you're a girl now."

I tilted my head, "What do you mean?"

"I mean, I haven't heard you complain once about this whole situation, you willingly, and gladly, wear women's clothing, and hell, damn near your whole personality has changed too."

I slipped off my panties and began unlatching my bra, "Huh, now that I think about it, I actually see what you mean, I guess the transformation did more than just change my body, it must have changed my thought process a bit."

"Oh? And what makes you say that?" Lucy asked, as she too stripped off her undies.

"I dunno, just thinking back on how I acted before and after the transformation really makes me see how I've changed." I double checked the strings on my bikini to make sure it was secure around my body, then turned to face Lucy, the weasel was wearing a dark purple strapless top and a thong, the top had a ring in the center and the thong had a ring on each hip, "So, how do I look?" I asked.

The Mienshao looked at me, she smirked and rubbed her chin as if she were a conasuer admiring a work of art, "Do a twirl," she ordered. I shrugged then did a slow 360 degree turn, Lucy put the tips of her fingers to her lips then pulled them away while making a "mwah" sound, "Perfect, that baby blue bikini looks abolutely stunning on you, Carmen is one lucky lady."

"Thanks, now let's hurry up and get in the water already, I haven't gone swimming for a while, and I should get used to swimming with my new body." I hurried out the change rooms and Lucy followed close behind.

We stepped into the large room, the smell of chlorine hitting our nostrils. I looked around the pool for a good place to swim, and I noticed that they had the lane dividers set up, "Sweet! Hey, Luce, wanna race?" I asked the Mienshao.

Lucy looked around a bit before answering, "Nah, you go ahead, I'm gonna grab a drink and chill for a bit, maybe I'll try brainstorming ideas for some new outfits."

I shrugged, "Suit yourself, after I finish a few laps, you wanna head to the hot tub and relax a bit?"

"Sure, sounds good." Lucy walked off towards the concession booth, while I walked around the pool to one of the starting blocks.

 _"Alright, now to see if my new body has impared my swimming at all."_ I stepped up to the platform and took a deep breath, I started counting down in my head, _"Three, two, one, go!"_ I dove into the water and sped off towards the other side of the pool, I noticed I was going a bit slower than I used to, but not by too much.

 _ **-POV 3rd Person-**_

Lucy sat at one of the many plastic tables set around the poolside, as she watched her friend swimming back and forth, she took a sip of her drink and sighed, one particular thing on her mind, _"Maybe I could get Krissy to model my outfits, she certainly has the body for it."_ She took another swig of her drink and continued to watch her friend.

She heard someone sit down in the seat across from her, they spoke in a deep, masculine voice, "I noticed you watchin' that Lucario over there, she your friend?"

Lucy curiously looked over at the strange pokemon, though at the sight of the overly muscular Blastoise, she felt a bit of heat rise to her face. "Oh, yeah, her and I have been friends for a long time," she said, facing away and sipping from her bottle.

Lucy expected the Blastoise to say something, but he just sat there in silence, watching Krissy swim back and forth along the length of the pool.

Finally, after swimming about fifteen laps in total, Krissy started climbing out of the pool, her muscular curves showing beautifuly through her dampened fur. She started walking towards Lucy, with her hips naturally swaying with each step.

"Ahh, that was refreshing, a little chilly, but nice all the same." Kristina heard the plastic chair on her left creak as the Blastoise stood up, he walked over to her with a confident smirk on his face. She looked up at the tall and muscular Water Type, "Uhh, can I help you?"

He stepped closer to Krissy, making her start to feel a bit uncomfortable, "Yes actually, I seemed to have misplaced my phone number, may I borrow yours?"

Krissy's face showed she was unamused by his attempt at flirting, "Uh-huh, nice try, bub, but I'm not interested," she grabbed Lucy's arm and started walking towards the hot tub, "come on, Luce, let's leave this douchebag to his fantasies."

Before the girls could get too far, the Blastoise wrapped an arm around Krissy's shoulder, "Hey, come on, babe, no need to be like that. Tell you what, how 'bout we go out for dinner? I know of a good sushi place that just opened up, then maybe afterwards, we could go to my place and get to know each other." Krissy's face flared up with rage as the large water type groped her breast.

Keeping her cool, Krissy inhaled deeply and looked up at the Water Type, "You know what? I am kinda hungry, but there's one little problem with your plans."

Completely oblivious to her intentions, the Blastoise leaned in close, "Oh? And what's that?"

"I don't like shellfish." Krissy grabbed his arm and placed her hand on his chest, with little effort, she hurled the large brute over her shoulder and onto his back at her feet.

Fear spread across the Blastoise's face as Krissy stomped her foot onto his chest and held her metal claw up to his throat.

"Listen here, fucker! You're lucky that I don't want murder on my permanent records, otherwise I would have slit your throat by now!" Tears ran down his face as Krissy held him down, "So you listen here, bitch, I'm gonna call the cops and have you charged with attempted rape, and if you leave before the cops arrive, I will hunt you down and kill you, you got that?" He meekly nodded, "Good," Krissy pushed off his chest and turned around, "come on, Luce, let's go."

The two girls silently walked to the change rooms, and returned fully clothed, Krissy took one last look around the room before pulling out her phone, and walking out of the building.

 _ **-POV Carmen, 3rd Person-**_

Carmen walked down the hall to her dorm, fiddling with her keys as she approached the door engraved with the number 58 in brass.

She opened the door, and stepped in. Krissy's ears perked up, and she swiveled her head to face the fox, "Hey, how was class?" She asked, turning her attention back to her game.

Carmen shrugged, "Meh, could have been better." She walked around the loveseat and laid her bag on the coffee table, she plopped down onto the cushion next to her girlfriend and leaned back with a sigh, "So, what did you do while I was gone?"

This time Krissy shrugged, "Meh, Lucy and I went swimming, and some jackass grabbed my chest, after that, I pinned him, scared the shit outta him, then called the police and reported him for attempted rape."

Carmen looked at Krissy, awestruck that the jackal didn't seem fazed by what had happened earlier. "How are you so calm about that? I mean, you could have been hurt."

Again, Krissy shrugged, "Meh, I didn't really feel scared or threatened, actually I felt more pissed than anything," Krissy paused her game and faced Carmen, "I've been trained in combat since I was seven, so I knew I could take the bastard from the start."

Carmen sighed, "You are _way_ too over confident, you know that?"

Krissy chuckled, "I know, but that's just me."

Carmen chuckled as well, "Yeah... Hey, wanna go out for lunch? I heard a new sushi place just opened up."

Krissy shrugged, "Sure, as long as I don't have to have shellfish."

* * *

 **I hope you all enjoyed, originally this chapter was gonna be about Carmen, but that idea didn't work out, then with the part where Krissy is holding down the Blastoise, I was going to have her break his arms and silently leave, but I thought that would probably make the next chapter harder to write, but I still hope you all enjoyed it none the less.**

 **If you like the story, you can show your support by** ** **favouriting** and ******following**. Got something you wanna say? Leave a review, I make sure to read all of them, and respond to any questions I recieve. I like interacting with my readers, and positive feedback really helps motivate me.**

 **Also, don't forget to check out my profile for more stories.**

 **That's all for now, thanks for reading.**


	7. First date and heatbreak

**Sorry this chapter took so long, I didn't know what to write for a while, then I had to rewrite it cause it wasn't very good in my oppinion, but it's out now, and I hope you enjoy.**

 **Also, adding this shortly before posting, I have been very busy working on rewriting The Journey of Aura, and nearly forgot about uploading this, it's been done for I think about a month, maybe even longer, but I've just been too busy, I haven't even started on the next chapter yet, but nonetheless, I hope you enjoy what I have written.**

* * *

 **=Reviews=**

 **Guest:** Sorry for not uploading chapters, I love writing but it can be very challenging some times with my ADHD and difficulty staying focused, not to mention my bad habit of not planning ahead, I also have a life outside of fanfiction, and other stories that I am working on.

* * *

 _ **Chapter 7: First Date and Heartbreak**_

As another day of classes came to a close, students began crowding the halls, some heading to after school activities, while others were heading to their jobs, then there were those who just went back to their dorms to relax after a stressful day of school.

Carmen and Kristina walked down their dormatory's hall, approaching the door marked with a brass 58, and unlocking it. When they walked inside, they closed the door, and immediately flopped down on their loveseat.

Krissy groaned, "Damn physics quiz... Who even has a quiz in the first four days of school? It's a damn conspiracy I tell ya!"

Carmen watched as her girlfriend threw her paws in the air, then flopping them back down at her sides. The fox rested her paw on the jackal's shoulder, "You okay, Krissy? You seem kinda tense."

Krissy sighed, she sat up and put her head in her hands, "Yeah... I'm fine, just feelin' a bit stressed from the quiz... Like seriousely, why have a quiz on the fourth day of school?"

Carmen shrugged, "Don't know, but they could have at least let us know, there was barely any time to study." She paused for a moment, remembering something from earlier, she grinned and faced her girlfriend, "Hey, you wanna go out today?"

Krissy chuckled, "Are you asking me out on a date?"

"Yeah, pretty much," Carmen responded.

Kristina sighed but smiled at her, "Okay then, what did you have in mind? Dinner and a movie?" She asked, half sarcastically.

"Actually, I was thinking we could catch a match at the arena this afternoon, and I know how much you love those, you game?"

"Pfft, if only we could get some tickets, they're usually sold out within a few hours, and not to mention they practically cost a fortune."

Carmen leaned towards Krissy with a large grin on her face, "What if I were to tell you that I got tickets?"

Krissy spun her head towards Carmen, her face in total disbelief, "Hold the fuck on... You got tickets to see a match in the Alpha Arena?" Carmen just nodded. Kristina dove at the fox, tackling her to the ground and wagging her tail in total happiness, "Holy shit! You got tickets?! How?!"

Carmen struggled under the weight of her girlfriend, "Heh, I have my ways, but, could you get off me please?" She asked, her voice sounding strained.

Krissy realized what she was doing and scrambled to her feet, "Heh, sorry," she offered Carmen a hand and pulled her up, "I've never been to the Alpha Arena before, and I've always wanted to go but could never get tickets."

"Best part is, they're front row seats AND backstage passes, so we get to meet the fighters." Carmen flashed the two, red and blue tickets in front of the jackal, though not expecting her to go overboard again and pull the fire type into a powerful hug.

"Oh my Arceus! Thank you thank you thank you thank you! This is already the best date ever!" She cheered.

Carmen chuckled, "Heheh, anything for my precious-urk pooch, but, could you please let go of me?"

Again realizing that she was crushing her friend, Krissy quickly let go and stepped back, a little blush on her cheeks, "Heh, sorry."

Carmen gasped but gave a weak thumbs up, "It's alright, let's just get ready for our date."

* * *

Carmen and Kristina walked out the dorm entrance and down the path to the front of the school, "So, how we gettin' there?" Krissy asked.

Carmen smirked, keeping silent untill they arrived at the parking lot, "I'm gonna drive us of course," she said with a grin.

Stopping in her tracks, Kristina looked at Carmen befuddled, "Hold on, you have a car?"

Nodding with a quiet "mh-hm," they walked a little further to a bright pink chevy malibu. "And here we are," Carmen opened the passenger side door and bowed, "your carriage awaits my lady," she told her.

Krissy smirked, "Oh har har," she climbed in and buckled up as Carmen shut the door and entered the driver side, "so what time's the match?"

Carmen double checked the tickets and smiled, "Says the match starts at four so we got about fourty-five minutes to get there, then afterwards I was thinking we head to that new seafood place for supper.

"Sounds good to me, let's go." Carmen started the car, pulling out of the parking lot and taking off down the road towards the large stadium, though Krissy was unaware about what exactly awaited her.

Fifteen minutes had passed by the time they had reached Alpha Arena. "Holy shit, there's a lot of cars here," Krissy pointed out.

"Yeah, I hope I can find a parking spot before the match starts." Carmen spent a good couple of minutes driving around looking for a parking spot, and finally they found one, it was a good distance from the entrance, and as soon as they stepped out of the car, Krissy grabbed Carmen's arm and began to practically drag her to the front doors.

"Come on, let's get some food and get to our seats!" Krissy exclaimed, super excited to finally be seeing a match at the arena.

"Okay okay, just calm down for a minute, we still have plenty of time to see the battle."

Krissy slowed down, but kept up a jogging pace from her excitement, and within a minute they had arrived at the entrance.

As they stepped inside, they saw multiple lines of pokemon, Krissy dragged Carmen over to the shortest line, by maybe five pokemon, but she was having trouble containing her excitement.

The energetic jackal bounced up and down, her large breasts doing the same, a big smile was plastered on her face, "Oh my Arceus this is awesome, I can't believe I'm finally gonna be able to see a professional match at the Alpha Arena, this is sooo cool."

After finally getting their tickets checked, the two were let into the stadium, Krissy could hardly contain herself from running around with glee, so Carmen had to hold her back, "Come on, Krissy, we don't have time to run around, let's get our food and get to our seats."

Krissy snapped out of her energetic state, "Hehe, sorry."

"It's fine," Carmen looked around and noticed a bunch of consession stands set up nearby, "alright, let's hurry up and get our food." This time Carmen dragged Krissy with her, they stood in line to one of the booths and came out with a couple hotdogs, a large container of nachos, and two extra large drinks, "Okay, now we can head to our seats."

Carmen lead the overjoyed canine to their seats and they sat down, "Holy Arceus, I can't believe I'm actually here," Krissy looked to her right and smiled, "thanks Carmen, this is awesome."

Carmen looked away from her hotdog, "Don't mention it, babe."

"Yo! Carmen, Krissy!" The two turned to their left to find the pokemon who called out to them, discovering it to be Lucy, and beside her stood a tall Luxray girl in a white tanktop and jeans, she had her arms crossed under her large C-cup breasts.

Carmen was the first to stand and wave them over, "Hey, Lucy! Racheal! You guys made it!"

They two approached and sat down next to the couple, "Of course, battles may be more your guys' thing, but I still enjoy a good fight now and then; oh yeah, this is my roommate, Racheal, she's the one who got me those tickets."

Krissy looked at Carmen, "So that's how you got 'em, huh?" Carmen just shrugged with a large grin on her face.

Finally, the lights in the stadium began to dim down, and the four of them settled down, the only light coming from a spotlight in the center of the battlefield, "Ladies and gentlemon, it's the time you've all been waiting for, it's time for these two pokemon to battle it out for your entertainment," a spotlights flashed on at one of the two entrances to the field, "please welcome to the stage, one of tonights two battlers, Charlie Boone!"

The audience applauded as the strong looking Infernape walked in onto the field, then a spotlight shined on the other side of the field as the announcer introduced the second competetor, "Now, it is my great honor to introduce the reigning champion for twelve years, Ben 'The Breaker' Jakson!"

The crowd roared with even more applause and cheers as the large, muscular Luxray stepped into the light, throwing his hands in the air and pointing to the sky, Krissy's smile grew even larger and her eyes widened at the sight of the large lion pokemon, she turned to Carmen and Lucy in awe, "Why didn't you tell me Ben Jakson was fighting?!"

"Why? You a big fan of his?" Carmen asked.

Lucy scratched her cheek, "Oh, heh, I probably should have mentioned to you that The Breaker has been Krissy's favourite fighter since she was young, he was actually her inspiration for battles in the first place, well other than her dad of course."

Racheal leaned over and entered the conversation, "Wow, he seems to mean a lot to you."

Kristina clasped her hands together like a girl fantasizing about hot boys, "Mmmm, yeah, he's awesome, the best fighter I've ever seen," she closed her right hand into a fist and smiled, "some day, I'm gonna be as strong as he is." Racheal couldn't help but snort as if she knew something they didn't, though none of them payed her any mind as the match had finally begun.

The bell rang and the two pokemon went at it, they charged at each other enveloped in their respectful elements, Charlie burning in a blaze while Ben crackled with electricity. They locked hands when they reached the center of the ring, pushing each other with all their might as their auras flared to life.

"Woooo! Go, Ben!" Krissy shouted to her favourite fighter, "Break him like the rest!"

Carmen leaned away a bit towards Lucy, "Is she always like this during a match?" She asked.

Lucy laughed, "Eh, only when she's watching The Breaker, otherwise she's not quite _as_ loud."

Carmen imagined her watching a battle on TV without The Breaker and felt a bit intimidated, "I had no idea she was _that_ big a fan."

Their attention was drawn back to the ring as Charlie began throwing swift punches and kicks towards Ben, Racheal tensed a bit but otherwise sat still, if only Krissy did the same, "Come on! Kick his ass!" She stood up and shouted to Ben like she was one of his groupies.

Carmen Tugged on Krissy's shoulder and laughed, "Calm down, babe, I'm starting to feel a little jealous."

"Don't worry, I don't plan on getting fucked by a man at any point in my life."

They looked back at the arena, Ben had grabbed hold of Charlie's arm leaving him stunned, you could see literal sparks fly as Ben began to shock the Infernape. Ben lifted his arm and threw a punch into the fire monkey's gut, then he hoisted him up and tossed him over his shoulder.

The crowd went wild as the refferee dropped down and began counting, "One! Two! Three! Four! Five! Si-" Charlie pushed himself off the ground, wiping a bit of blood from his grinning face, he lit his hands on fire, threw himself at the Luxray, and decked him in the side of the face with his fire punch.

The group heard some feminin cheering coming from their right and were kinda surprised to see three bikini-clad girls with their fur dyed to resemble an Infernape.

Carmen chuckled, "Damn groupies," she turned to Krissy to see her practically entranced by the three women, "uh, babe?"

Krissy crossed her arms, "Dammit, I should have dyed my fur like a Luxray and brought my bikini."

Carmen facepalmed, "Oh for the love of Arceus." She sighed and decided to just ignore the fact that her girlfriend wanted to become a groupie and continued to watch the match.

The fight began to heat up, Ben let loose a roar and tackled Charlie to the ground, hoisting him up into the air as electricty surged through the Luxray, he threw him to the ground and blasted the fire type with a wave of lightning. Again the ref dropped down and began to count, "One! Two! Three! Four! Five! Six! Seven! Eight! Nine! Ten!" The bell sounded and the ref lifted Ben's hand in the air.

Cheers roared through the crowd as the announcer boomed through the speakers, "What an amazing match, Charlie Boone was taken down, and Ben 'The Breaker' Jakson protects his title!"

With the first match over, the four girls left their seats to roam the halls while they awaited the next one, Krissy was full of joy from seeing her hero compete right in front of her, "Holy shit! That match was fucking awesome!" She cheered.

"Yeah, but just wait till we head back stage after all the matches are over, then you'll be able to meet Ben in person," Carmen pointed out.

Krissy began hopping up and down really quickly, "I know, that's what I'm excited about."

Within a couple hours the remaining matches had ended and it was time for them to meet the fighters, "So, uh, where do we go?" Carmen asked.

Soon after, a Machoke walked up to the girls, he looked them all over and smiled at Racheal, "Are these your friends?" He asked.

"Yeah, they're the ones I gave the passes to."

The man nodded and turned, "Very well, if you would all follow me." The three looked at each other and and followed the fighting type, and Racheal to a back hall with a sign above it saying 'authorized personal only'.

Krissy stepped up to Racheal's side and asked, "So, you know this guy?"

Racheal looked to the Machoke and back to the Lucario, "Oh yeah, him and my dad are good friends." This confused the jackal but she didn't ask.

They walked down the hall to a bunch of changing rooms, one for each of the fighters, they passed each of them until they arrived at one labeled, "Ben Jakson."

"And here we are." The Machoke knocked on the door and it slowly opened, Krissy nearly pounced at the Luxray that stood on the other side of the door, though she held back.

Racheal looked up at the Luxray and smiled, she stepped forward and wrapped her arms around him in a hug, "You were awesome, dad."

The other three girls had looks of absolute shock on their faces, Lucy was the first to break out of her stupor, "You never told me your dad was a professional battler."

Racheal giggled and nodded, "Yep, how do you think I got those backstage passes?"

Ben looked down at his daughter, "So, you gonna introduce me to your friends?"

Racheal nodded, she pat Lucy on the shoulder, "This is my roommate Lucy, and these are her friends, Kristina and Carmen."

They all stared, but this time Krissy was the first to speak, she walked up to the tall Luxray, holding the t-shirt she bought with a shaky hand, Ben looked down at her, "Uh-hi, uhm, c-could you sign my shirt?" She asked nervousely.

Ben chuckled, he took the t-shirt and a marker he had on the table by his door and signed the piece of clothing, "Here you go."

Krissy silently took the shirt and just stared at the mucsular feline pokemon, Carmen walked up, "Sorry, she's just a huge fan." She pulled the overjoyed jackal back.

"Haha, well it was nice meeting you three."

"Thanks for doing this dad, bye." Racheal waved to her father and the four of them followed the Machoke out of the halls amd back to the main area. "So, I hope you guys liked the little surprise I had."

"Are you kidding me?!" Krissy asked with enthusiasm, "This is one of the best days of my life! I actually met The Breaker!" She pulled Racheal into a bone crushing hug, "You're awesome!"

Having fallen victim to Krissy's hugs, Carmen quickly pryed the jackal from the feline. Lucy spoke up, "Well, Rache and I gotta head back to the school, we'll catch ya guys later."

Carmen waved as she watched her friend leave, "I'd say this date's going pretty good so far, wouldn't you agree Krissy?"

Krissy looked at her signed shirt and smiled, "Hell yeah, today's been awesome so far!"

* * *

Finally leaving the stadium behind, the two lovers drove down the street back towards the school to go to the nearby restaurant that recently opened.

"So, have you heard anything about this place?" Krissy asked.

Carmen gave her a glance then focused back on the road, "Not really, all I know is it's called Malamar Kalamari, and it's food is supposed to be really fresh."

Krissy leaned back in her seat, "That's good, last time I had sushi I felt really sick afterwards," Carmen gave her another glance, "I mean it was kept cool, but I don't think it was neccesarily 'fresh'."

The fox gave a chuckle, "Yeah, wannabe sushi places will do that, but if it's kept cool enough wouldn't it still be good?"

Kristina shrugged, "Hell if I know, all I know is that I felt like shit afterwards." They both gave a small chuckle, then Krissy spotted it, "Hey, there it is." She pointed out the large sign that had an image of a Malamar with the words "Malamar Kalamari" written underneath.

"Sweet." Carmen pulled into the parking lot and parked as close to the entrance as possible before stepping out, she looked over to see Krissy shudder a bit, "What's wrong?"

Krissy shook her head, "Heh, just remembering that Blastoise who tried to ask me out."

"The one you nearly killed?"

"Was there another?" They laughed and walked up to the entrance, when they stepped inside, a Samurott in a waitress uniform bowed with a big smile.

"Good evening, welcome to Malamar Kalamari, how many will we be serving tonight?"

Carmen looked back at Krissy then back to the otter, "Just us."

She nodded and grabbed two menus from behind the counter, "If you would please follow me." They followed the armoured otter to a table and took their seats across from each other, she set down their menus and pulled out a notepad, "So what can I get you two to drink?"

They looked over their menus, "I'll have a coke," Carmen ordered.

"And I'll have a root beer," Krissy followed.

She jotted their order down on her pad, "Alright, I'll be right back with your drinks."

As they awaited their drinks, the two continued to look over the menus, "Oooh, the fried Octillary balls look good, think I'll try those," Carmen said, closing her menu and setting it down.

Krissy shrugged, "I guess I'll just go with some boiled Krabby."

The waitress returned with their drinks shortly after, she set them down and pulled back out her notepad, "You ladies ready to order?" She asked. They relaid their orders to her and she took the menus, "I'll be back in a bit with your food."

As she walked off, Carmen and Krissy started looking around at the decor, "It's pretty serene in here, almost looks like an authentic japanese restaurant," Krissy pointed out.

"Yeah, it is really pretty, kinda makes me feel calm just being here, aside from the crowd of course."

"Heh, yeah." The two continued to talk while they awaited their food, and when it arrived, they were too busy enjoying the delicious seafood to talk much.

Finally they finished their meals and paid the bill before leaving to the car. Carmen let out a calm sigh, "Today has been nice."

"Yeah, but I can't wait to get home and relax." They got in the car and drove back to campus, Carmen parked in her usual spot and they headed straight for their dorm, but on the way Carmen noticed a familiar Zangoose walking down the path with a tall Gallade.

Carmen pointed towards them, "Hey, isn't that Jacob?"

Krissy looked over and smiled, "Yeah," she waved to him and called out his name, "hey, Jacob!"

He turned to face them, but blushed when he saw Carmen, though not wanting to pass up a chat with his best friend, he walked towards them with the Gallade, though the psychic type grabbed his shoulder, he whispered something into his ear and Jacob nodded.

They continued walking towards them, "Uhm, hey Chris, Carmen..."

"Hey, Jacob, who's your friend?" Krissy asked.

Jacob paused for a minute, "Oh, uh, this is Carter, my roommate."

Carter began acting suave as he kneeled down and grabbed Krissy's hand, "It's a pleasure to meet you, m'lady."

Krissy pulled her hand away, "Uhm, nice to meet you too... I guess?"

Carter looked over to Carmen and she flinched, "Ah, and you must be the lovely Carmen, Jacob has told me so much about you."

"Oh has he?" She said through gritted teeth.

"Oh yes, he tells me you are probably the smartest girl he's ever met, and that you look absolutely stunning," he chuckled, "and I see now that he was correct."

Jacob pulled Carter back by the collar of his shirt, "Dammit, Carter, stop or you'll blow it for me!" He whispered to him.

"Blow what for you?" Carmen asked.

Jacob slowly turned to the fox, "Oh, uh, n-nothing, eheheh."

Krissy looked at him, "Jacob, I've known you long enough to tell when you're lying, so just spit it out already."

The cat-ferret sighed, "Fine, I... I wanted to..."

Krissy leaned forward, "Yeeess?"

"I wanted to ask out Carmen!" he quickly said.

Both Kristina and Carmen paused, they looked at each other then back to the nervous ferret, "A-are you serious?" Krissy asked. He just quietly nodded, then Carmen just sighed.

"Look, you're probably a really nice guy Jacob, but there are two big reasons why I won't ever date you, one, I'm a lesbian, and two, I'm already dating Krissy."

"Wait... Really?!" Krissy and Carmen just nodded, "When did this happen?!"

"During the first week we were here, didn't you know?" Krissy responded.

"No! If I did then I wouldn't have even bothered hitting on Carmen, I don't want to be the asshole who tries to date his best friend's girl," he paused for a moment before sulking, "I'm sorry."

"It's alright, Jacob, but I have to wonder, now that this is all cleared up, are you gonna keep giving Carmen a hard time?" Krissy asked with a hint of threat in her voice, which Jacob picked up on immediately.

"N-no, I'll stop hitting on her."

"Thank you."

Carter but in and tapped on Jacob's shoulder, "Uh, dude, we should probably head back before curfew."

"Heh, yeah, I gotta think this over anyways, bye guys, and sorry again."

After the two boys left, Krissy and Carmen walked back to their dorm, "Y'know, now that he's not gonna give you any more trouble, maybe you guys could start hanging out."

"Heh, yeah maybe," she let out a tounge curling yawn, "but right now, I just wanna go to bed." They arrived back at their dorm and entered, saying good night to each other before heading off to their seperate rooms, finally able to rest after their exciting day.

* * *

 **Due to what I am hoping to write for chapter 8, it may take a lot longer than a regular chapter, it's a filler but I am really looking forward to what I have planned for it. So sorry for the possibly long wait time for the next chapter.  
**

 **If you like the story, you can show your support by** ** **favouriting** and ******following**. Got something you wanna say? Leave a review, I make sure to read all of them, and respond to any questions I recieve. I like interacting with my readers, and positive feedback really helps motivate me.**

 **Also, don't forget to check out my profile for more stories.**

 **That's all for now, thanks for reading.**


	8. Dungeons and Dragonites Part 1

**Heads up, I've never actually played D &D before, but I did spend a lot of time looking stuff up for D&D, and I probably know enough basics to atleast know what I'm doing if I were to actually join a campaign. Anywho, I hope I did well with this chapter, and make sure to read the stuff between the reviews and the chapter title, I'm gonna start putting important messages and announcements around that point. Oh, and I also started a forum thread for my stories, link is on my profile.  
**

 **As you can all see, I have added the Lycanroc tag, that is because there will be a Lycanroc character later, and I requested the tag be added, so spread the word about the new addition.**

 **Also, you've probably noticed this story is now tagged as Romance/Friendship instead of Romance/Fantasy, that's because I feel the "Friendship" tag fits much better with this story.  
**

* * *

 **=Reviews=**

 **Luktopius:** I probably should have explained that. Yes this world is inhabited by anthro pokemon, but it has some feral pokemon as well, meaning that only some species where able to evolve past their feral state. Think about human evolution, it's a similar concept. Humans evolved from apes, yet apes and monkeys are still around. So even if a species has evolved into it's anthro form, it could very well have a feral counterpart as well. I would reveal more in this response, but your review actually gave me an idea of how I can have this explained in the story. But yeah, long story short, some pokemon have only anthro forms, some have only feral forms, and some have both, though these ones can differ greatly in population. There's also a slight chance I might add some real animals, mostly common ones like fish and birds, but I don't know what else, I guess only time will tell.

* * *

 **I mentioned this in TJOA, but I'm gonna start putting more IMPORTANT messages/announcements around this point, like these:**

 **1\. New Story:** Hey everyone, I recently uploaded a new story, it's called Guild of the Burning Fox, and it's a PMD/harem/slice-of-life story, so go check that out, more info about it can be found on my profile.

 **2\. OC submissions:** I want to inform everyone that I am accepting simple OCs for extra characters in the story. I am asking for this because always coming up with new and original characters to be used as extras is actually a lot harder than most probably think, and just so everything is all fair, I am only asking for some basic info to get a general idea on how to write the character, but I will make sure to discuss certain things with the owner before doing too much with the OC. More details can be found at the bottom of this chapter, along with an example of what kind of stuff I'm asking for.

[Edit: OC submissions are closed.]

* * *

 _ **Chapter 8: Dungeons and Dragonites Part 1**_

It was an early saturday morning, many of the students still slept in their dorms, while others were out and about with plans for the day.

A Mienshao and Zangoose were walking down the hall of the girls dorm, the Zangoose had a bag strapped to his back, while the Mienshao had a satchel hung from her shoulder.

They walked in silence for the most part, but the weasel broke the silence with a question, "So, Jacob, now that you know Krissy and Carmen are dating, you still gonna make things awkward for them?"

He quickly shook his head, "Oh, hell no, Carmen may be hot as hell, but she's my best friend's girlfriend, and I don't want to be that asshole who tries to date his best friend's girl."

Lucy smirked as she looked forward, "Good, 'cause you know that all three of us would _love_ to kick your ass if you did." Jacob gulped nervously as they approached their friend's dorm room.

Lucy knocked on the door, hearing a voice call out, "Be right there." They heard a click, and the door opened to reveal Kristina dressed in some baggy, pink pyjama pants, and a loose, black t-shirt, her boobs bouncing a bit since she hadn't put on a bra.

"Oh, hey guys, you're earlier than I thought you'd be, I just barely finished getting everything ready," she said, stepping back and letting her friends into the room, although she held a paw out in front of Jacob, stopping him in his tracks, and giving him a forced scowl, "So, are you planning any panty raids this time?" She asked.

Jacob gulped, and quickly shook his head with a vibrant blush, "N-no, sir-madam."

Kristina grinned sadistically at her friend's stuttering, "Good, you'd better not." The Lucario lifted her arm, and let the nervous Zangoose into the room, chuckling to herself as she closed the door.

Lucy set her bag on the counter, pulling out a few things for what they had planned, Jacob doing the same. As Jacob set up some game pieces, Lucy decided to have a little chat with Krissy while they waited, "So, you still mad at him about before?" She asked.

Looking to her friend, Kristina let out a chuckle, leaning towards the weasel and whispering, "Nah, he may be an absolute pervert, but he's mostly harmless, there's just no way in hell I'm ever gonna let him live that down, besides, he knows what I'll do if he does try something like that again," she said, bringing up her fist.

Jacob stood up, wiping his forehead, "Alright, everything should be ready. I'm glad we're finally gonna start this new campaign, it's been a while since our last session; you guys got your character sheets ready?"

Going to the counter, Krissy picked up a slip of paper, printed on it were stats for a Chaotic-Neutral, female Fighter by the name 'Victoria Khal', "Yep, still gonna go with my usual class, although I did give 'er a name and gender change... for obvious reasons," she said, gesturing to her new body.

"Well, it's a new campaign, so new characters are fine." He looked over to Lucy, who had taken a seat at the table, and set down a slip of paper.

"I'm gonna be my usual Wizard class, with a Lawful-Neutral alignment, and the name Starshine for this one." Lucy set a small game piece on the table, it depicted a female Mienshao, with a purple robe, and a long staff with a red orb at the top.

Jacob took his seat behind the black Dungeon Master's screen, already having all the plans for their new campaign written down, "Cool, looks like we're ready."

Kristina walked over to the table with a case of soda in one hand, and a box of different snacks in the other, "I made sure to pick up some stuff yesterday, right after Jacob texted me the plans for the new D&D campaign." She set everything down, handing a can of soda to the other two, before putting down her character sheet and game piece, depicting a female Lucario wearing what looked like leather armour, and held a one-handed longsword in her right hand.

Jacob looked from the game piece to the real Lucario, who just cracked open a soda and took a sip, "Not using a shield?"

Krissy set down her drink, "Meh, it'd just slow me down, I prefer to keep my speed up, so I wear light armour, and use one handed weapons, I'll leave the shields to someone who uses heavy armour." She took another swig of her drink, tossing the empty can into a bin, and pulling another out of the box, but leaving this one for when they actually start the game.

"Okay, looks like we're all set, ready to start the game?" Jacob asked.

Lucy looked to the closed door of Carmen's bedroom, "Hold on, why don't we see if Carmen wants to join?"

"Yeah, since it's a whole new campaign, there's no reason she can't," Krissy stood up from her chair, walking over to her girlfriend's room, and knocking on the door, "Hey, Carmen, you up yet? We were wondering if you wanted to join our D&D session."

She waited a few seconds for a response, hearing the quiet sound of the bed squeaking, and soon watching as the door opened, revealing the half naked Delphox wearing nothing but a pair of light blue panties. "Mornin', Krissy, what's all the noise about?" She asked, rubbing her tired eyes.

Seeing the Delphox, and already knowing what Jacob would do, Lucy quickly leaned over and pulled the Zangoose's face away, not giving him a chance to even take a short glance at the topless fox pokemon.

"Krissy, you might wanna talk to her in private," Lucy suggested, still holding onto the Normal Type's face.

"Uh... yeah, Carmen, just stay in your room for a minute, I'll grab you some coffee, and then we can talk about this." Shrugging, the Delphox shut the door, while the Lucario quickly went to the kitchen and poured a cup of coffee for the Fire Type, adding a bit of sugar, and stirring it before going back to Carmen's room.

After stepping into the room and making sure the door was shut, Kristina saw Carmen sitting on the edge of her bed, leaning on her hand as it held up her head. She approached the fox and snapped her fingers, repeating her name until she snapped awake, " _Snnrx-!_ Huh, wha? Oh, hey, Krissy," Carmen stretched and let out a tongue curling yawn, "what did you wanna talk about?"

She handed her the coffee, "Well, you remember when I told you Jacob and Lucy were coming over today?"

Carmen sipped her coffee, "Mh-hm... you told me they'd be here this morning, right before you went to the store to pick up some drinks and shit." She took another sip of coffee, sighing in content from the warmth, and finally starting to feel herself slowly waking up.

"Yeah, we're just starting a new campaign in Dungeons and Dragonites, and Lucy suggested we ask you if you wanted to join."

Carmen paused in the middle of her drink, lowering the cup as she thought about the offer, "I _have_ always wanted to try D &D, but I could never find enough people who'd be willing to play... so yeah, sure, give me a minute to put some clothes on, then I'll be right out."

Kristina perked up, "Awesome, I'll let them know right now, then we can quickly set up your character before we officially begin." The Lucario left the room, stepping over to the table with an excited skip in her step.

"I'm guessing she said she'd join?" Lucy asked, noticing the happy expression on her friend's face.

Standing next to Jacob, Kristina nodded happily, "Yep, she's just gonna get dressed first, then we can just quickly get her character set up before we start the game."

Having his head released from the grasp of the weasel, Jacob looked at the jackal, "Did she say what kinda class she wanted to be?"

"No, she didn't; actually, I think this might even be her first time playing."

Carmen's door reopened, with the Delphox walking out in a short, thin strap tank top, showing off a little belly, and a pair of large grey boxer shorts, she also had on her glasses, which she doesn't usually wear too often, prefering contacts. "Alright, I'm ready when you guys are."

Krissy pulled over a chair, while Jacob rummaged through his bag for extra blank character sheets, doing his best not to stare at the attractive Delphox in fear of what would happen to him, "Alright, Carmen, what do you know about D&D?"

She tapped the side of her muzzle, "Not much, all I know is from watching Youtube videos of people playing it, but those don't really tell me much, do they?"

Sighing, Jacob brought over a blank sheet, "We'll start off with your class, then we can go from there."

Carmen thought about it, "I think I'll be a Paladin, I like being the tank when I'm playing RPGs, but I also like the magic aspect." After a few minutes of character creation, Carmen's Paladin was finally ready, deciding on the name 'Korana', which was just the first random thing to come to her mind, and choosing the alignment Lawful-Good. "Alright, looks like you're all set, all you need now is a character piece."

Kristina perked up, "Oh, I got an idea." The Lucario quickly went to her room, rummaging through her stuff, and coming back out with a small figure in her paws, "It's not a Paladin, or even female, but it should do fine for now."

"Hold on, Krissy, isn't that your old character piece?" Lucy inquired.

She set the little game piece on the table, looking quite similar to her current one, but with a few minor alterations here and there, the biggest difference being, this piece depicted a male version.

"Well, I suppose that could work for now," Jacob said, rubbing his chin.

"Cool," Krissy sat back in her chair and cracked open her drink, "let's get this game started." She took a quick swig of her soda, as Carmen and Jacob sat themselves down.

"Alright, Dungeon Master, let's hear the story," Lucy said, cracking open a can of her own.

With everything finally ready to begin, Jacob started reading off the introduction to their new campaign...

* * *

 **-Game start-**

 **Just a quick note before reading on:** I don't have a set way of doing things in the game perspective yet, but I have something that shows the views of the "players" between some lines of "game text". The perspective of the players (Krissy, Carmen, Lucy, and Jacob) will be in italics and have square brackets at each end, while everything else is basically the in-game perspective. It should make sense when you see it.

I want to mention that in this game world, anthro pokemon will sometimes be refered to as "people" and such to make it easier, also I know the "monsters" in this are not pokemon related, but they are still common things in RPGs, and that kinda stuff will be in here no matter what. Also, if it does well enough, I might make a spin-off series revolving around their D&D campaign, but it wouldn't be a main focus, and I'd only write it when I'd have time, but yeah, if you guys really want more of these kinds of chapters let me know, and I might consider.

* * *

With the world as it was, dangers lurked around every corner, whether it be petty thieves, or dangerous monsters, no one was safe. These dangers lead to many requesting help from adventurers, people who scower the lands for whatever their reason may be; whether it be fame, fortune, or just to help those in need, they could always call on adventurers, and this one occasion was no different.

A trio of newly aquainted pokemon, had traveled to a secluded town in the far western regions of the country, responding to a request sent by it's inhabitants. As of now, night time was approaching, and they had just arrived at the local inn for some rest.

The brass bell above the door chimed, signaling the arrival of the three adventurers; one was a Lucario fighter by the name of Victoria Khal, she was dressed in tight, leather garbs, with a one-handed longsword safely secured in it's sheath on her back; the second was a quite womanly Mienshao wizard by the name of Starshine, her body covered in a dark purple robe, and her paws tightly clasped around her wooden staff; finally, the third adventurer was a tough looking Delphox paladin by the name of Korana, her chain mail armour clanging and jingling as she walked, strapped to her back was a large shield, and a one-handed broadsword.

Everyone watched the trio approach the counter, some paid them no mind, some felt intimidated by them, mainly the Lucario, while some of the men even found them to be attractive, many of which staring at the Lucario's large chest and ass.

Behind the bar, a female Persian watched them approach, putting on a smile as she welcomed them to her inn, "Welcome, travelers, how can I be of service?"

The Lucario held up a sheet of paper, not even bothered by all the staring eyes, "We're here about the problem with the monsters coming from the ruins, can you tell us where to find the issuer?" She asked.

The Persian looked relieved, "Oh, thank the heavens someone had finally responded, our mayor had sent that request months ago, but no one had come." She pulled a map from under the counter, setting it on the wooden surface, and pointed to one of the buildings, "This is his home, you can get there by following the north-eastern path up the hill."

Taking a second to look the map over, the Mienshao dug a hand through her satchel, "Do you mind if I make a copy of your map? We won't know how long we'll be staying, so we could use one of our own."

Sliding the map over to the side, the innkeeper nodded her head, "Of course, it's no problem at all." Giving a quick thanks, the Mienshao pulled out a sheet of folded up parchment, and a closed ink-well with a quill, unfolding the paper to begin copying the map.

With the Mienshao busy making them a copy of the map, the Delphox pulled out a few pieces of gold, setting three down on the counter, "Might we also rent a room for the night, we had just arrived in town, and are a bit weary from our long travels."

Taking the gold, the Persian nodded happily while handing her a key, "Most certainly, is there anything else I could help you with?"

Taking the opprotunity, the Lucario leaned onto the counter, "Yes, I'd like to know a little more about this town, and any info you can provide about the nearby ruins."

The Persian took the empty glass of a recent customer, and started cleaning it with a rag, "Well, I personally don't know much at all about the ruins, all I can say is they've been closed off to us townsfolk for generations; maybe the mayor could tell you more about them tomorrow." Figuring it was enough to go off for now, the Lucario stepped back, thanking the woman for the info, but crossing her arms and grumbling under her breath.

Just now finishing her copy of the map, the Mienshao folded up the copy, and slid the original back to the innkeeper, "Thank you for your help, the map will be very useful."

Rolling up the sheet of parchment, the Persian set it back under the counter, "Of course, many of us will do what we can to help save our town."

With these new bits of info, the trio of adventurers headed upstairs to the room they had rented, taking this time to rest, and look over what they had so far.

Removing her equipment, the Delphox set them aside with their other gear, then going over to the small table in the corner of the room, sitting with the Mienshao, as she was looking over the map she had just aquired, "So, Starshine, anything in town that should be useful?" She asked, putting on a fresh, cotton shirt.

Starshine pointed over to a building, "Well, Korana, after we speak with the mayor about the request, we should stop by the blacksmith, see if they have anything better than what we have now."

"You sure we'll be able to afford new gear? We only have so much gold," the Lucario chimed in, having removed her leather garbs, and was only covered by her cotton bra and panties. (imagine Skyrim)

"I hope so, maybe we can haggle for a reasonable price if they're too expensive," Starshine responded, ignoring the half-naked jackal, and continuing to look over the map.

Smirking to herself, the Lucario cracked her knuckles, "Just leave the negotiating to me, I have a way with words."

Starshine sighed, rubbing the bridge of her muzzle in irritation, "Threatening them to lower their prices does _not_ count as 'negotiating', Victoria. We're here to _help_ them, not _hurt_ them."

Victoria crossed her arms under her large breasts, huffing as she turned around, whipping her tail in agitation, "You're no fun."

"Yeah, whatever," Starshine turned to the Delphox, "think I can leave the negotiating to you, Korana? Paladins are usually pretty trustworthy, and we're bound to find some kind of treasure in those ruins, so maybe you could tell them that we'll pay back the full price if we find anything."

Korana thought it over, "Well, my code of honor does state that my words are my promise, or something like that, so I might be able to get them to lower the prices a bit."

"Thanks, Korana, it's nice having someone around who actually _cares_ about following the laws like I do... Victoria." She turned to face the Lucario.

"Hey, I may not follow the laws 'exactly', but I value my freedom enough to keep myself out of prison," Victoria went over to one of the beds, "anywho, I'm going to bed, so either hurry up with your research, or take it somewhere else." She blew out the nearby candle, making the room a bit dimmer, and stripped off her underwear before getting under the blanket.

 _["Really, Krissy? You still have to sleep naked?" Lucy asked._

 _"Well, why not? After wearing stuffy armour all day, it's nice to let the body breath. Besides, Victoria's Chaotic-Neutral, and she doesn't give a damn who sees her naked, just like all my other characters_ _…" Krissy paused, "_ _Hold on, you gonna try something like you did in high school? Remember, the campaign we did in grade eleven? That 'special night' between your wizard and my fighter?" Krissy asked, a smug grin on her face as wide as possible._

 _Lucy blushed, "Sh-shut up! I was in heat that session, and you took advantage of that!" She faced away, her cheeks flushed red, as Krissy and Jacob couldn't help but laugh at the fond memory._

 _Pulling himself together, Jacob wiped a tear from his eye, "You sure about that, Lucy? Cause I recall you were the one who snuck into Chris' bed during the night, and started riding his dick like a_ _horse_ _."_

 _Now Carmen snorted as she tried to hold in a laugh, "Holy shit, Lucy, you must have been really horny that day, weren't you?"_

 _Flushing red, the Mienshao raised her voice, shouting out, "Moving on!"]_

Looking away with a blush, Starshine sighed again, "Fine... let me put everything away, then we can call it a night."

Standing up from her chair, Korana stretched, her shirt lifting up a bit to reveal her cloth panties, "Well, I'm gonna hit the sack too, night guys."

As the Delphox paladin went over to another bed, Starshine began putting everything away in her bag, setting it down with the rest of their gear, and heading over to her own bed. Not even removing her robe as she started to climb under the covers, "Hold on, Star, you're not gonna sleep in your robes, are you?" Victoria asked, smirking at the fully clothed weasel.

Starshine sighed in agitation, dropping the blanket as she began to disrobe, undoing the sash, and letting her purple garbs drop to the floor, giving the mischievous Lucario a nice view of her ass as she bent down to pick up the robes, folding them neatly, and setting them on the nightstand, "There, happy?" She asked, now standing half-naked in her cloth underwear.

"Yep, sweet dreams," Victoria said, her smug grin not leaving her face as she rolled over.

Turning away from her with a scowl, Starshine climbed under the covers, pulling them up to her shoulders, and shutting her eyes to try getting some sleep; although, she didn't want to admit it, but Victoria was right, it did feel kinda nice to be out of those stuffy robes.

* * *

The next morning, the trio of adventurers descended the stairs of the inn, getting a quick breakfast before heading out into town.

At the front of the group, Starshine was looking over her map, leading them to the north-eastern path to the mayor's home; behind her, Victoria had her arms crossed, and was grumbling to herself about their current plan, "Why can't I just go check out the blacksmith for a while? I'm pretty sure you don't need me there when you talk to the mayor."

Sighing, Starshine rolled up the map, "Because, it'll be much easier if we _all_ know what we're dealing with, and I'd rather not spend even more time just trying to explain what you missed." Once they reached the hill, the trio ascended the path, arriving at the modestly sized manor at it's peak.

"Holy shit, this guy must be loaded," Victoria whispered, the thought of riches filling her mind.

Overhearing her mumbling, Starshine turned to the Lucario with a scowl, "I swear to Arceus, Victoria, if you even think about starting shit while we're here, I'll burn you alive."

Not exactly threatened by the wizard, Victoria shrugged in response, "Yeah yeah, whatever, let's just get this over with."

Keeping her eyes on the Lucario for another few seconds, Starshine turned back to the door, reaching out and knocking on the wooden surface.

Standing by for a short bit, they heard the door click, and swing open to reveal a Bayleef standing inside, she looked no older than seventeen, and wore a classical maid's outfit. "Hello, is there something I can help you with?" She asked, her voice very sweet and innocent.

Clearing her throat, Starshine politely explained, "Yes, miss, we are the adventurers who've come to help your town, may we speak with the mayor?"

Nodding her head, the Bayleef stepped back, "Of course, please, come in." Thanking the young pokemon, the three adventurers stepped inside, hearing the young maid close the door behind them, "If you would please follow me to the lounge," she asked, leading them down a hallway.

Passing under a large archway, the trio were amazed by the large room they had stepped into, on the far wall was an enormouse firplace, crossed swords hanging above the mantle, and very fancy furniture set around the warm flames, other than that, the room was well decorated with priceless looking pieces of art.

Already knowing what Victoria was thinking, Starshine elbowed her in the gut, whispering, "Don't even think about it."

As the Bayleef stepped up to one of the chairs, she bowed her head politely, "Mr. Mayor, you have visitors."

A brown paw reached over to a small side table, setting down a glass filled with some sort of liquid, most likely a form of mead, then, the trio saw the pokemon stand up, and walk out from behind the chair. He was an elderly looking Stoutland, dressed in a suit that didn't look too expensive, but still looked fancy enough. As he laid eyes on the three visitors in his lounge, he gave a friendly smile, "Why hello there, what brings you three to my home?"

Taking the lead, Starshine stepped forth, "My name is Starshine, these two are Victoria and Korana, we are here to assist you with the problem in the nearby ruins."

The mayor showed them a releived smile, "Thank you, I have been waiting for months for someone to help us, I'll be happy to assist you with any information I can provide," he looked down to the Bayleef, "could you bring our guests some refreshments?" Nodding her head, the Grass Type walked out of the room, "Now then, please take a seat, and we shall discuss this manner further."

There were no arguements, with the trio sitting on the sofa, as the Stoutland sat back in his chair, the Bayleef returning with cups of tea on a tray, offering one to each of the visitors.

Taking a sip, Korana asked the first question, "So, what exactly can you tell us about the ruins? Because the innkeeper only mentioned they had been closed off for generations"

"Please, just call me John, and as for the ruins, it was my great grandfather who closed them off."

"But why were they closed off? Is there something down there?" Starshine asked.

John nodded, "Yes, those ruins are a dangerous place, with who knows how many monsters lurking within." Victoria smirked, an image of her killing monsters left and right, and blood painting the ground where they stood.

"Did your great grandfather ever mention why he closed them off?" Starshine added.

"Other than saying it was for protection, I have no idea," John told them, sipping from his glass.

After an hour of talking, Starshine felt there was enough to go off for now, "Thank you, John, we'll be sure to do what we can to help."

As the three stood up, John quickly got their attention, "Now hold on, you three, I have something that might be able to help you, even just a little bit." He went over to the mantle, lifting a small box, and taking out a slip of paper, coming back over and handing it to Starshine, "This letter should be enough to let others know you're here to help, show it to one of the guards by the ruins, and they should let you in without question."

"Thank you, sir, this will definately help prevent any conflict with them." Taking the paper, she put it into her bag, and they left the manor, heading straight back into town, and going towards the blacksmiths.

* * *

 **Sorry if this ending seems too rushed, I just wanted to get a chapter out since it's been a whole month since the last one. This chapter was very, very hard to write at the start, and I spent hours upon hours looking stuff up about D &D, not to mention the intro part took me maybe a week or two on it's own, and coming up with a campaign wasn't easy either. Anywho, next chapter is the second part; I split this into two so I could upload it faster.  
**

 **If you like the story, you can show your support by** ** **favouriting** and ******following**. Got something you wanna say? Leave a review, I make sure to read all of them, and respond to any questions I recieve. I enjoy interacting with my readers, and positive or helpful feedback is always appreciated.**

 **Don't forget to check out my profile for more stories, and check out my new forum for more information about each story. (Forum is currently still a work in progress)  
**

 **That's all for now, thanks for reading.**


	9. Dungeons and Dragonites Part 2

**Updates for this story might become a little slower for a while, but that doesn't mean I'm going to stop writing it.**

 **Please read the ending Author's Notes for an important update.  
**

* * *

 _ **Chapter 9: Dungeons and Dragonites Part 2**_

With their weapons nicely refined, Victoria, Starshine, and Korana traveled down the path to the ruins, "Finally, I get to kill some shit," Victoria said, holding her sword in her hands.

"Yeah yeah, you're a sadistic bitch with a bloodlust, we get it," Starshine said, annoyed with the jackal.

Facing the weasel, Victoria flawlessly sheathed her sword on her back, "Was that supposed to be insulting? Cause I take those words as a compliment."

Growing even more annoyed, Starshine shut her eyes and grit her teeth, tightly holding the hilt of her new dagger as a vein appeared on her forehead, "You have no idea how much I want to gut you right here and now," she snarled.

Getting between the two, Korana pushed them apart by their shoulders, "Enough, you guys, we're almost to the ruins, so take your anger out on the monsters, not each other."

Letting go of her dagger, Starshine crossed her arms with a huff, "Fine, I'd rather not waste my energy, nor my time fighting with her anyways."

Unlike Starshine, Victoria just calmly put her hands behind her head as she smirked, "Fine by me, we'll probably need your magic anyways, so killing you wouldn't benefit me... this time," she said, facing away as Starshine whipped her head in the Lucario's direction.

Their attention was caught when a voice called over to them, "Halt! This area is off limits, none are allowed through without the mayor's permission."

Standing in front of a gate, two pokemon clad in armour stood guard with spears in their hands, their faces completely covered by helmets, making it hard to tell what pokemon they were.

"Yeah, we got that," Starshine pulled out the slip of paper and handed it to the guard, "we're here to deal with the problem in the ruins."

Looking over the letter, the guard nodded his head and returned the paper, "Very well, you may pass," he signaled for the other guard to open the gate, "but be warned, if trouble follows you, we will not re-open the gates as to protect our town, is that understood?"

Unsheathing their weapons, they all agreed to the terms.

Once they passed through the now open gates, they heard the metal clang behind them, and the sound of a large lock clicking shut, "Alright, guys, let's do this."

Startling the other two, Victoria ran into the ruins, shouting out...

 _["LEEROOOOOY JENKINS!" Krissy shouted, an enormous grin on her face while holding a plastic sword up in the air._

" _God dammit, Krissy! Was that really necessary?!" Lucy snapped, dropping her paws from her ears._

 _Giving her the biggest, dumbest grin she'd ever had, Krissy laughed as she dropped the hand holding the sword to the table, the other against her eyes as she continued to chortle, "Oh come ON, Lucy, you really expected me to not do that?"_

" _But still! You could have just alerted every monster in the dungeon! Or even caused a cave in!" She scolded._

 _Krissy wiped a tear from her eye, "Have you been paying ANY attention to my characters' track records over the years?" She asked, the other two chuckling as well._

 _With an exasperated sigh, Lucy looked at Jacob, "So? What kind of shitstorm did her outburst just cause us?"_

 _Forcing down his laughter, Jacob looked through his notes, "Well, as the loud shout echoed through the ancient halls of the dungeon, all monsters within 70 feet have been alerted to your presence and are now on guard, and there was a minor cave in a ways down the hall, though you might be able to pass with a good enough roll," he explained, smirking the entire time._

" _Fuck! Why do you always gotta start shit? Why can't you at least play as just a regular Neutral character for once? Why always Chaotic?"_

 _Holding up a paw, Jacob spoke up again, "However, seeing as this is something she'd do... she gains inspiration, nicely done, Chris."_

 _Throwing her hand up in triumph, Krissy gleamed with excitement, "That's why! Watch out bags of meat! Victoria's comin' for your heads! HAHAHAHA!" She shouted, laughing maniacly at the end._

 _Lucy just dropped her head in defeat, groaning a bit from their current situation.]_

Rushing after their companion with weapons drawn, they heard the clanging of connecting metal down the hall, followed by the maniacle laughter of the Lucario. Turning the corner, the two were more confused than anything, seeing the sword-weilding canine covered in maybe six small blobs of green ooze, and fending off against a pair of skeletons, smirking the entire time.

As another blob jumped at her back, Victoria didn't seem fazed, swinging her sword at the skeleton, and laughing as it's skull smashed on impact, "Two down, one to go!" She called, bringing up her sword as the last skeleton swung at her, sending off a few sparks as their swords collided.

Standing back, Korana and Starshine just watched their companion enjoy themselves as they fought the skeleton, "Uhh... should we help her?" Korana asked.

Starshine only shook her head, crossing her arms with her staff still clasped in her paw, "Nah, she'd just get pissed if we interfered with her 'happy time'." As they were speaking, a green blob had hopped up from behind them, leaping at the wizard's back, and pushing her forwards, causing her to stumble and fall face-first on the hard floor.

Reaching down, Korana pulled the blob off her friend's back, tossing it away like a piece of trash, "You okay?" she asked, helping the weasel back to her feet.

Spitting some dirt out of her mouth, Starshine shook her head, "Yeah, just caught off guard." She watched the small gelatinous blob bounce towards her, casting a small fireball that was just enough to kill the thing, "Huh, these slimes seem really weak," she looked over to the jackal, seeing no more skeletons around her, and she was now just pulling the slimes off her armour, and popping the balls of slime in her hands.

Hearing footsteps come up behind her, Victoria turned around, smirking at the other two, "Oh, hey, guys, what took you so long?" She asked, pulling off another slime, then tossing it up and slashing at it with her sword, "If all the monsters in this dungeon are this weak, it should be a breeze to get through." She picked off another slime, smirking to herself as she glanced back to the others.

Raising a finger, Starshine was about to speak, but as soon as she opened her mouth, Victoria quickly spun around, flinging the gellatinous creature at the wizard, and knocking her to the ground, her face covered in the gellatinous goop. Scrambling around, Starshine quickly wiped the ooze from her face, spitting out some of the horrid tasting substance that had got in her mouth, "God dammit! WHY!" She shouted, wiping the slimes off on her sleeve, meanwhile, Victoria was laughing hysterically.

"Don't get your panties in a knot, these things are harmless," she explained, pulling off another slime, and killing it like the rest.

Feeling her stomach begin to churn a bit, Starshine started digging through her bag, "Yeah?! Well what if these things are poisonous?" She snapped, pulling out a small vial and popping out the cork, drinking the liquid within, and feeling her stomach return to normal.

Victoria scoffed, "Don't worry, I got some in my mouth too, and I'm perfectly fine."

Holding her stomach with a scowl, Starshine continued to argue, "Hmm, maybe cause you're a fucking Steel type!" She shouted.

Korana, who was standing back a bit, noticed one of the slimes bouncing towards her. She picked it up, and took a closer look at it, "Actually, I don't think it's because she's a Steel type," Korana said, the other two looking at her in question, "In fact, other than being annoying and having a bad taste, I think these slimes actually have some curative properties in them." Taking the other two by surprise, Korana poked her finger into the gellatinous creature, covering it with a bit of the green goo, and putting it in her mouth, though cringing from the horrible taste, and feeling her stomach churn.

Feeling her stomach churn again, Starshine bent over as she started gagging, " _Ugh~_ I think I'm gonna puke," she said, slowly dropping to her knees with one hand on the floor, and the other on her belly.

After the horrid flavour subsided, so did the churning in her gut, actually being replaced with a sort of nice feeling. She looked at the ball of slime in her hand, "Huh… Maybe it's effects aren't exactly 'curative', but it's definately not toxic…" she paused for a moment, "hold on... Starshine, do you have any vials?"

Groggily digging through her bag, she pulled out a few empty glass vials, "Here..." She said, less than enthusiastic.

Taking the vials, Korana kneeled down, squishing the slime in her hand, and filling each of the glass containers. Victoria came over, "What are you doing?" She asked.

"If I'm correct, then I believe the ooze from these particular slimes are in fact resistants, specifically for acid and poison, so it's a good idea to hang onto them."

They heard Starshine gag again, "Oh god, please tell me I won't have to drink that shit," she groaned, holding her neck.

Coming over with a few vials in her hand, Korana took the liberty of putting them in Starshine's bag for her, "If we run into something that can use those kinds of attacks, then yes, you'd probably want to drink one."

After setting some vials into the sickened weasel's bag, Korana brought a few over to Victoria, who gladly took them and put them in one of her pouches, "Cool, now I got something else to torture her with," she snickered.

"Victoria, please focus on our assignment for now," Korana scolded her, setting the remaining vials into her own bag.

The Lucario let out a huff of annoyance, but held her tongue as she finished putting the vials into her pouch, and after Starshine had finally recovered from her nausea, they continued down the hall, eventually reaching a section that had caved in from Victoria's shouting.

"Oh great, how the hell are we gonna get passed this?" Starshine complained, scowling at the Lucario.

Just giving a chuckle, Victoria cracked her knuckled and approached the wall, "Like this," she said. Stepping up to the wall of rocks, Victoria lifted one of the large stones, the wall shook a bit, but didn't collapse.

She tossed the rock back, narrowly missing the Mienshao, before grabbing another and doing the same, "Careful where you throw those!" Starshine snapped.

"Then how about you move?" Victoria retorted.

Starshine sneered before being pushed to the side by the paladin, "Come on, Starshine, just sit back and let the two of us handle this," she said, makig sure the weasel was a fair distance away, before stepping up to Victoria's side and assisting with moving the boulders.

One by one, the rocks blocking the path were thrown out of the way, and after a few minutes, the path was clear again, "There, nothing to it," Victoria said, dusting off her hands.

Starshine stood up from the rock she sat upon, "Finally, now let's hurry up and go." The impatient weasel picked up her staff, and started walking past the rocks that lay strewn about the corridor.

Deeper into the ruins they went, encountering more low level monsters, and even more of those slimes, "How much longer do we have to put up with these things?" Starshine questioned, casting a spell against one of the skeletons.

Victoria, who was happily swinging her sword, just laughed, "Why would you want to stop? This is probably the most fun I've had in a while."

Korana slashed at a Skeleton, knocking it's head off, and watching it crumble down to nothing, "I will agree that killing these undead is pretty fun, but Starshine has a point, we should find a place to rest before going deeper."

Victoria sighed, "Fine, you two go search for some place to set up camp," she swung at a skeleton that charged towards her, "meanwhile, I'll make sure we're safe for the night." She spoke with a wicked grin on her face, enjoying the killing spree she was going on.

Backing away, Starshine and Korana retraced their steps down the corridor, the sounds of Victoria fighting could be heard in the distance, "I don't think I've ever met someone that into killing monsters," Korana pointed out, looking over her shoulder.

"Yeah, well it can be a real pain; anyways, keep an eye out for some place we can settle in for the night, I need to regain some energy for my spells."

"Right," Korana replied, looking around carefully for anywhere they could spend the night, "Hey, how about there?" She said, walking towards an empty room.

Starshine walked up behind her, peeking into the room over Korana's shoulder, "It looks okay... and I don't see anything that could be a potential trap... I guess this'll do for now."

The room they had found looked similar to a small kitchen, having a wood burning stove in the far right corner, and a moderately sized table in the center.

"Is this the place?" They heard a voice speak from behind them.

Starshine jumped a bit, turning around to see Victoria standing behind them, "Don't sneak up on us like that," she spat.

Victoria shrugged, "Anywho, is this the place we'll be spending the night?"

Korana turned to them, "Yeah, and I don't sense any evil presence in here, so we should be fine for the night."

"Sweet." Victoria walked in and took off her bag, unstrapping the bedroll and laying it down. She removed her sword from her back, unsheathed it, then set the uncovered blade right next to the bedding, "There we go." Starshine followed suit, unraveling her bedroll nearby, and setting her equipment next to it, just incase they were to be attacked. Korana, on the other hand, began to remove her armour first, setting everything down before laying out her bedroll.

With all three of their temporary beds set, they set up a quick fire close by, " _Ah~_ , much better," Victoria sighed, taking some food from her bag, Korana doing the same; however, Starshine walked over to the nearby table with a small, purple box in her hands, and sat down in one of the rickety chairs.

"Are you not going to eat?" Korana asked, taking another bite of her rations.

"I gotta take care of some stuff first." Starshine brushed off the table, then set the box upon it's surface. She held her hand over the box, the gold trims around the containter began to glow with a dim light, then a click was heard, and the box opened on it's own, a small book being the only thing inside.

"What's that?" Korana asked, coming over as Starshine removed the book, taking a second one from her pouch.

"It's my spare spellbook, just in case my other one gets damaged."

Victoria took a swig from her waterskin, which the others highly doubted was actually filled with water, "I think she means the box, smartass."

Starshine scowled at the jackal, but sighed, "The box was a gift from my mentor; he sealed it with a special spell so him and I were the only two who could open it, and as you can see, I use it to keep my backup spellbook safe."

Victoria couldn't care less, continuing to drink the 'water' she brought along; although, Korana was actually intrigued with the magic item, sitting down to ask more about Starshine's mentor.

"So, what were they like? Your mentor."

She sighed, "Not to be rude, Korana, but I need to focus, I want to try and decipher the scroll I found on that skeleton earlier; maybe I'll tell you more about him later."

Korana understood, "Oh, sorry." She stood up and returned to the fire, leaving the wizard to go over her notes.

* * *

After a long rest, the trio were ready to continue their quest, delving deeper and deeper into the ruins, until finally, they could go no further, as an enormous iron door blocked their path.

"How are we gonna get passed _that_?" Starshine inquired.

Victoria smirked, "There's always brute force," she pointed out.

"Hold on, Victoria, let's save that as a last resort," Korana added.

Victoria crossed her arms and grumbled, and although she really wanted to just break through the doors, she figured she might as well save her strength for now, just in case something big was behind the doors.

After a few minutes of searching around the room, Starshine let out an "ah-ha" as she discovered a lever, "I think this should open the doors." She made an attempt at pulling the switch, but it didn't budge.

Victoria groaned, "Move, I'll do it." She pushed the Mienshao away from the rusted handle, then proceeded to pull down. The metal screamed as it was tugged from it's original position, but eventually it gave in, and slammed down.

There were more loud screams of metal grinding on metal, but it did the trick, as the doors started opening, revealing a large room with something none of them expected.

Now able to see inside the room, they were greeted with a horrible stench, and the sight of an enormous blob of ooze. "Oh, god! That shit reaks!" Starshine shouted, holding her nose to block the stench.

"I think that may be the least of our worries right now, considering this could be why monsters are attacking the area," Korana responded, withdrawing her sword and shield.

"Oh hell yeah," Victoria withdrew her sword, "finally a fight worth my time." Without a second thought, Victoria rushed into the room, swinging her sword at the giant slime; but to her dismay, it didn't seem to be very effective, in fact, her sword just sliced through the ooze like it was butter, with each cut sealing back up immediately, "What the hell? It's not doing anything!"

Standing back, the other two noticed the large, dark green ooze begin to swell, "Victoria! Get back!" Korana shouted.

Victoria looked up, seeing a bubble form on the giant slime, "Oh, fuck..." Pulling her sword from the gellatinous being, she jumped back just as the large bubble popped, narrowly avoiding a splash of green ooze.

As they observed the splash of liquid, they saw the edges foaming up, along with a sizzling sound, "It's acid," Starshine pointed out, watching as the liquid evaporated, leaving the stone floor beneath it free of dirt and grime.

"Hey, Starshine," the Mienshao looked to Korana, "if slashing won't do anything, maybe some magic will weaken it!"

Looking back to the disgusting blob, Starshine nodded, "Yeah, I'll see what I can do." Raising her hand, a bright light forms at her palm as she focused her attack spell, and in a second, a large ball of fire shot from the weasel's hand, striking the giant slime, and destroying a section of it's body. However, a skeleton had come bursting from the destroyed section, and rushed at them with it's sword raised.

Starshine backed away from the skeleton, too exhausted from casting that spell to move too far; but luckily, just before the skeleton could reach her, a sword had swung down from seemingly nowhere, and smashed the monster's skull into little pieces.

"I hate to say it, but I guess I need you after all, Star," Victoria said, looking over her shoulder.

"Yeah... looks like it," she retorted, although her voice clearly displayed her shock from the sudden attack.

Standing behind them, Korana began to conjure a spell of her own, closing her eyes as she concentrated, and within a few seconds, her sword began to glow with a dim light. With her sword imbued with magic energy, Korana charged forward, slashing at the giant slime, and actually dealing damage, slicing off a small portion of it's body, which began to liquify almost like water.

"Starshine, can you cast another spell yet?" Korana called, stepping back quickly to avoid another splatter of acid.

Rather than responding with words, Starshine pointed her finger towards another section of the slime, her fingertip glowing red before sending a bolt of flames towards the mass, succesfully exploding another small portion of it's body, "That good enough?" She called.

Korana let out a quiet chuckle, "Yep, thanks."

Meanwhile, while those two dealt with the giant slime, Victoria was having the time of her life killing all the skeletons that began coming from not only the giant slime, but random piles of bones strewn about the massive chamber.

As Victoria mindlessly killed the crowding undead, she had stepped within range of the slime without realizing it, and the glob had begun to swell nearby. "Look out!" Starshine called.

Victoria looked up, realizing the danger she was in, but didn't panic, rather she smirked, turning back to the hoard of skeletons, she leaped into the air, running across the skulls, and getting to a safe distance before the acid bubble popped, splashing many of the skeletons, but doing near nothing to their bodies.

Popping up in front of the Mienshao, Victoria continued to smirk, "You call?" She said in a joking manner.

Starshine sighed, "Just keep an eye out, you gotta keep the skeletons off our backs for now, so being eaten alive by the acid wouldn't benefit any of us."

Suddenly, Korana's ears perked up, "Acid... of course!" Retreating to a safe distance, Korana began digging through her pouch. Hearing the clinking of glass, Starshine and Victoria looked over to Korana, who had pulled out one of the vials of green liquid, popping the corque off, and quickly downing the putrid tasting substance. After feeling her stomach churning, Korana could feel the effects working, "There- _urp_ , now the acid shouldn't hurt our bodies, but our armour might be a different story."

Not missing a beat, Victoria reached into her bag, pulling out an identical vial, and doing the same as her companion, although the taste of the jelly didn't bug her as much, nor did the churning of her stomach, and even though she still felt it, she put up a convincing facade of not minding the taste, "It's not the worst stuff I've ever had," she dipped a hand into Starshine's bag and pulled out a vial, "your turn."

Starshine gagged as Victoria uncorqued the vial, then held it up to the wizard's face, who eventually took the vial, "Ugh, I hope this is the last time I have to drink this." Pinching her nose, she drank the contents as quick as she could, feeling the churning in her gut as it took effect.

As they were drinking the potions, a few skeletons had made their way to the duo, but Victoria made quick work of them as Starshine recovered from the initial pain of the potion. "Alright, now let's finish this bitch."

Both Korana and Victoria charged into the battle, Korana running towards the giant slime as Victoria ran into the hoard of skeletons; while Starshine stood back and continued to cast spells to widdle away at the massive glob, and after a short time of fighting, Starshine could see something glowing from within the ooze, "Hey, guys, you see what I see?" She pointed towarda the center of the slime, "That stone in the middle of the slime, I think I've seen something like it before!"

Victoria deflected a skeleton's sword as it swung down at her, "So is it good or bad? Cause knowing that would speed this up a bit!"

She squinted her eyes, "I can't really say for sure right now, but it seems to glow brighter as we break down the slime, so maybe it's a good thing?"

Korana slashed off a bit more goop, "Well then, let's just keep knocking off more of the slime until you can see it!"

Nodding, Starshine summoned up more firebolts, striking the slime again and again, while Korana continued to break down more and more of the ooze.

Finally, after nearly ten minutes of wailing on the blob, Starshine got a better look at the stone, recalling what her mentor had taught her about it, "Guys, I think that's a Valestone!"

Victoria smashed another skull, "What the fuck's a Valestone?"

"It's an artifact that's meant to protect the land from darkness, so something must be wrong if this one's being attacked."

Korana sliced off more of the blob, "Well then, let's get it out of there."

The trio continued fighting, Korana and Starshine widdling down the giant slime, as Victoria kept the other monsters off their backs, and eventually, there was only a small amount of the slime left, not even enough to be a threat anymore.

"Welp, this is it." Korana stabbed the last blob with her sword, the small glob of ooze shivering, then bursting like a water balloon.

The three looked up to the large crystal-like stone, seeing it shine brightly as the enemy had been defeated. "Think we did it?" Victoria asked, though she got her answer as a wave of positive energy washed over them all, the room they stood in growing brighter as the land became blessed once more with the pure energy.

Starshine looked at her, "Yeah, I think we did."

With the monster defeated, Starshine, Korana, and Victoria, all made their way back to the dungeon's entrance, encountering no monsters along the way, and the guards safely letting them out of the ruins. After being thanked by the guards, the trio made there way to the mayor's home, where they would finally recieve their reward.

Walking up the trail, the three of them were surprised to see both the mayor and the young Bayleef maid standing outside, waving to the adventurers as they came closer, "I am sincerely grateful for what you have done for our humble town," the Stoutland said.

Starshine started to question this, "How did you know we were successful?"

The young Bayleef spoke up, "It felt like a dark cloud had been lifted shortly before your return, so we'd assume you were able to find the source of the darkness within the ruins."

The Stoutland nodded, "Yes, as someone who had been born and raised in this town, I had never felt such a warm feeling wash over myself. Whatever you did in those ruins, we are eternaly grateful."

Victoria crossed her arms and tapped her foot, "Alright, we fulfilled your request, now how about that rewar- _oomph_!" Starshine elbowed Victoria in the gut.

"Come on, don't be rude," she scolded.

The mayor rubbed the back of his head, "Oh, don't worry, I'd expect you'd all be expecting a fair reward for your troubles." John entered his home for a few minutes, then returned with a small wooden chest in his hands, "Here, I hope this will sufice." He handed the box to Starshine, who opened it and stared at the contents.

"Wow, that's a lot of gold," she closed the box and looked to the mayor, "are you sure you want to give us this much?"

He chuckled, "Of course, my dear, you've done this town a great service; oh, and don't worry about the blacksmith, the weapons he loaned you are yours to keep."

Victoria grinned, looking at the hilt of her sword, "Awesome."

"Well, thank you, Mayor Collin, if you ever need assistance again, just let us know," Korana said, bowing politely.

With the evil gone from the small town, the three adventurers left on their journey, and possible, an entirely new adventure.

 **-Game end-**

"And that's the end of our first session," Jacob said, going over his notes from the adventure.

"Damn, that was actually really good," Carmen said, leaning back as she stretched, "I'm glad I was able to join you guys."

Krissy took the empty bowl and box of cans to the kitchen, setting the bowl on the counter, and the box in the recycling bin, "Yeah, can't wait for the next session, speaking of, when should we have it?"

Jacob shrugged, "I'll think about it, we still gotta get Carmen her character piece."

Everyone heard a sudden buzzing noise fill the room, with them all looking to Lucy as she dug through her pockets, pulling out her purple phone, "You really like purple, don't you?" Carmen asked.

Lucy nodded in response, but as she turned on her phone, she let out a sigh, "Dammit; well there goes my weekend." She stuffed the phone back in her pocket and stood up, "Zelda just texted me, one of the waitresses got sick so she needs me to fill in for them."

"Zelda? Waitresses?" Krissy asked.

Lucy started packing her things, "I got a job a while ago at a cafe, the owner's a Serperior named Esmerelda, but she prefers to go be Zelda, as it's in the name of her cafe." Lucy slid the character sheet over next to Krissy's, "Yo, Krissy, you mind taking care of this for me? I gotta go get ready."

She came back to the table, "Sure, see you later." Lucy waved to them, then walked out of the dorm.

"Well, this has been fun, now let's look over what all happened." Krissy sat back down, taking her pencil in hand as Jacob began reading over all the changes that needed to be made, "Okay, so going off who killed what, and the shared experience points from the boss, Carmen and Lucy are now level 2, while Chris grew to level 3."

"Hell yeah," Kristina cheered, marking down her new level.

"Why aren't me and Lucy level 3?" Carmen asked.

Jacob looked over the kills, "Well, you and Lucy may have killed the giant slime, but Chris did kill a whole lot of skeletons, so she just managed to slip up one level higher."

After a few more minutes of checking their current status, Jacob packed up all the things he brought and headed to the door. "See ya, Jacob, I'll be expecting a good second session for this campaign," Kristina said, holding open the door.

"Yep, I'll be sure to do just that, see ya." Krissy closed the door and turned back to her girlfriend.

"So, how was it to lose your D&D virginity?" She asked, going over to pick up her's and Lucy's character sheets.

"To be honest, I wasn't too thrilled that Jacob would be DMing, but I was actually impressed with that campaign."

"Sweet, cause it's more fun to play with more people, especially when they're a nerdy Delphox with a rockin' bod'."

Carmen snorted, "Yeah, it must be awesome to be in the presence of such a goddess."

"Yeah yeah, let's just get this stuff put away, we still got the whole day ahead of us, and I'm feeling a bit of Halo would be a good way to spend it." After that, the two quickly cleaned up the table, then went over to the couch, booted up the Xbox One, and spent the rest of the day playing games.

* * *

 **I had fun with this chapter.**

 **If you like the story, you can show your support by favouriting and following. Got something you wanna say? Leave a review, I make sure to read all of them, and respond to any questions I recieve. I enjoy interacting with my readers, and feedback can be very helpful.**

 **Don't forget to check out my profile for more stories.**

 **That's all for now, thanks for reading.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey everyone. Sorry for the long wait but I have been having trouble finding time to write and haven't been able to find much inspiration, but now I am starting to get back into writing and am going to continue my stories. I have also been having a lot of doubts about certain things in my stories that could cause a lot of confusion and plot holes and other issues for later chapters, which made me overthink certain things. Mistakes are a normal part in the learning process, and no one will be perfect when they start out.**

 **Anyways, I hope you enjoy this chapter and look forward to the next one. And I know this one has no formal title, but coming up with titles can be difficult at times.**

* * *

 **Chapter** **10**

The bathroom door opened as Krissy stepped out in only a towel. "Ah~, nothing like a nice hot shower on a chilly morning," she cooed.

"Yep. But maybe next time wait until after class to be in there for half an hour." The Delphox took a bite of her cereal, "What were you doing in there anyway, hmm?" She asked with a grin.

The Lucario merely returned the grin and walked over, "Pfft. First of all it was only twenty minutes, not thirty. And second, no I didn't."

Carmen laughed, "Whatever you say." She picked up her bowl and brought it to the sink, "Anyways, now I can finally take my shower, that is, if there's even any hot water left."

Krissy gave a sarcastic laugh and walked to her room, "Very funny, now just go play with yourself and get it over with." As Krissy opened her bedroom door she looked back to see her roommate standing with her arms crossed and another smug grin. "What?"

Carmen glanced down, "Oh don't mind me, just getting a mental image before I go."

Confused, Krissy looked down and noticed her towel not covering her rear as her tail poked right out and held the cloth up. Glancing up she saw Carmen bite her lip in a mocking manner as she stared at the Lucario's ass. "Oh stop it and go shower, we got sparring today and I don't wanna be late."

"Fine fine, but at some point you gotta give me some of dat ass," she joked, going into the bathroom as Krissy entered her room to get dressed. It wasn't long until they were ready and out the door.

Stepping outside their dorm building they were met with a chilly gust of wind, and many students wearing thicker clothes, especially those more sensitive to cold weather. While walking towards the stadium they also noticed a few ice types wearing much thinner and sometimes revealing clothes.

"Man, is it really that cold out?" Carmen said as she looked around at the other students, glancing back as an Ivysaur walked past in a thick parka.

"Eh, it may not really be as cold since you're a fire type, even I can feel the cold today," Krissy stated, rubbing her arms quickly. "I've lived in this city since I was young and it rarely gets this cold so early."

As they walked to class Carmen watched the steel type shiver faintly, so in a kind gesture, the fire fox quickly wrapped her arm around the jackal and pulled her against her. Almost immediately she felt the canine melt in her warm embrace. "Feeling better?"

Krissy smiled and nodded, "Oh yes! It's nice having a girlfriend who's also a portable heater." Caught off guard Krissy stumbled when she suddenly felt herself being shoved away.

Staring at her with crossed arms, Carmen smirked, "Oh really? Is that all I'm good for now?"

Staring back with a grin of her own, Krissy rushed up and held the Delphox tight, "Quiet you, heaters don't talk." With another quick laugh they continued to class, Carmen's arm wrapped around Krissy.

* * *

Standing with the rest of the class in their uniforms, Carmen and Krissy watched the large screen to see who they would be sparring against today. As the brackets finished shuffling the two saw their faces on the fourth row paired with a goth looking Weavile girl and a jock-like Electabuzz.

With their fight being fourth, Carmen and Krissy sat in the bleachers with the rest as they watched their classmates compete, until finally it was their turn. "Okay, next up is Carmen and Kristina against Shantelle and Levi!" Blaze called. Once the two teams were stood in position, Coach Blaze stepped up to the sidelines. "Alright, remember to keep this clean, we don't need any accidents. You have ten minutes to knock out the opposing team."

"Heh, this shouldn't take long at all." Shantelle taunted, staring directly at the busty Lucario. "She's gonna regret messing with us," she said, raising her sharp claws in preparation. She glanced to the Electabuzz beside her, his fists crackling with sparks as he leered at the other team. "Ready, Levi?"

The muscular electric type grinned as the sparks intensified, "When am I not?"

As Coach Blaze called to start, the Weavile and Electabuzz sped towards the the other team, Krissy in particular, though Levi started to somewhat lag behind as they passed over mid-field, but she couldn't think about what they may have planned. Before they knew it, Shantelle appeared right in front of the Lucario with a wicked grin.

The other students watched Shantelle quickly strike the Lucario. Expecting a quick knock out, everyone was left surprised as within those few short seconds, Krissy had managed to deflect the attack with her own.

"Krissy!" Carmen called, igniting her hands ablaze. The fox promptly pointed towards the ice type, but before she could even cast a flame she barely managed to catch a glimpse of a bright light, forcing her to stop and jump away as she was nearly struck by a bolt of lightning.

"Don't think I'm gonna let you interrupt!" Carmen looked over to see Levi standing at center-field, crackling with even more electricity. She glanced over at her partner to see the jackal engaged in combat with Shantelle. Their claws connecting sending a few sparks with each hit.

She wanted to help out Krissy, but Carmen knew if she did that then Levi could attack at any moment. With a quick breath Carmen faced the electric type and stood ready to fight. "Fine. Bring it."

Levi smirked as he brought one leg back and pushed off, darting toward the fox with his fists sparking. Despite how quick Levi moved, he was still outmatched in agility as Carmen had managed to dodge multiple hits that would have surely done her in.

After Carmen had successfully dodged a few more of his attacks, she finally took a chance to end this. Igniting her hands Carmen thrusted her open palm forward, loosing a ferocious blast of fire directly at her foe.

Thinking she had won the fight, Carmen wasn't prepared for a sudden turn in events as she watched Levi suddenly appear from around the flames and charge forwards head on. "Too slow!"

A massive wave of pain flowed through Carmen's body as she felt Levi's fist connect with her gut, but it didn't stop there. Carmen screamed as electricity coursed across her entire being, inevitably causing her to fall unconscious as soon as it stopped.

"Carmen!" Krissy forcefully shoved Shantelle away and jumped back. Taking a second to breath as she looked over to her fallen teammate. "Dammit, this just got a lot harder." Krissy looked up just in time to block an oncoming hit from her opponent.

"Time to take you down!" Leaping away from the Lucario, Shantelle took a deep breath and blew out a shroud of freezing air; although Krissy managed to evade with a quick roll to the side, hopping back to her feet just as fast. Krissy didn't even get a moment to rest as she had to leap away from an incoming Thunderbolt, many more following suit.

One after another, Krissy was forced to dodge bolt after bolt as they struck the ground where she stood. Her exhaustion was obvious as her movements started to become slower. Her legs burned from constantly jumping away from being struck. "This isn't good." She mumbled to herself. "Come on, Krissy. There's gotta be a way to turn it around."

"Hold still dammit!" She heard Levi yell as she dodged another bolt, the ground below her bursting into a cloud of dirt and sand.

Suddenly Krissy's eyes widened as an idea crossed her mind. With her time limited, she wasted no time and quickly got into position. "I hope I'm right about this." Watching the Electabuzz closely, Krissy waited for him to release another bolt at her, but rather than dodging like before, Krissy quickly formed an aura sphere in her palm and blasted the ground in front of her before tightly closing her eyes. Just as Krissy had hoped, the cloud of dirt had caught the lightning inside and protected her, but the cloud suddenly burst like a balloon and sent a storm of sand all across the field, blinding Shantelle and Levi in the process.

As the two spat dirt from their mouths and swore from the pain, they struggled to look around the field for their opponent. "What the fuck happened?! Where did she go?!"

Soon they heard a laugh, "I'll have to thank Carmen later for the tips." As the two continued to look around, Krissy swiftly made her way through the shrouded field and struck. There was a shout of pain from the Electabuzz as he was suddenly hit from behind. Shantelle faced the direction she heard the shout, but before she could react she was tackled and forced to the ground. Finally the air cleared up and it was revealed that Krissy was sitting atop the Weavile, her eyes tightly shut as she grinned down.

"Look who's down now." She mocked, before quickly picking her up and hurling her across the field, landing right against the unconscious body of her partner. As Krissy stood she slouched over a bit and panted heavily, but toughing out her exhaustion for now she walked over to her partner who sat on a bench on the sidelines, having been assisted off the field shortly after being knocked out.

"Great job, Krissy." She praised, though she clenched her stomach in pain.

"You gonna be okay, Carmen?" Krissy asked as she sat next to her.

The Delphox groaned, "Yeah. I just need some rest and I should be fine."

"Come on now, I'll help you get changed before we head out." Krissy said, wrapping her arm around Carmen's back and helping her stand up and walk to the locker rooms.

* * *

With class over the students promptly pushed out of the stadium doors. At the back of the crowd Carmen leaned on Krissy with her arm around her shoulders for extra support. "Thanks for the help." Carmen groaned.

"Hey it's no big deal. Of course I'm gonna help you when you're hurt," she replied, nuzzling Carmen's cheeck for a moment. "God you're so warm!" Carmen chuckled at her girlfriend, though she immediately regretted it as she clutched her belly in pain. "Shit, you okay?"

"Yeah, you're just too damn cute, y'know that?"

Krissy blushed a bit but continued to smile, letting out a quiet chuckle of her own, "Hm hm, yeah. Now let's get back to the dorm so you can rest."

The two were about to continue on their way, but stopped when they heard a voice calling. "Hey! You two!"

Looking over their shoulders, Krissy and Carmen saw a familiar Pyroar storming toward them tailed by a Floatzel and the Weavile they had just battled. "Wait, isn't that Carly?" Carmen inquired.

"Yeah, I wonder what she wants?" Slowly turning around, the two watched Carly approach them. "Can this wait a bit? I need to get Carmen to our dorm to rest."

"Shut it!" The Pyroar demanded. "Do you think you're better than us or something?!"

Krissy and Carmen looked at each other, "Excuse me?" Krissy asked.

"I said," Carly took a step forward, "do you think you're better than us?!"

"Look, I don't know why you're bringing this up, but I don't have time for this. So how about you just leave us alone."

Carly's fists tightened, "Don't fucking talk back to me, bitch! Learn your damn place!" Carly pulled her arm back and swung at Krissy, knowing she wouldn't be able to defend herself while carrying Carmen.

Just as her fist was mere inches from connecting with the Lucario's jaw, Carly was stunned when her arm was suddenly grasped and held in place by a much larger hand. "Stop it, Carly!"

They all looked over to a much taller and more muscular Pyroar, Carly scowled at him and yanked her arm away. "Fuck off, Adam! Mind your own damn business!"

"Just leave them alone. Making a big fuss over this kind of stuff is just childish, if you can't accept the fact you lost then why don't you just drop out of the course?"

The two felines stared each other down before finally Carly crossed her arms with a scoff. "I don't have to listen to you! Come on guys, let's get out of here."

As the trio walked away, and Carly glaring over her shoulder for a moment, Adam let out a heavy sigh and rubbed his forehead. "I'll never understand her." He turned around and bowed his head, "Sorry for my sister's behavior, she never learns when to quit."

"No problem. Thanks for helping though, I wouldn't have been able to fight back while holding Carmen."

Adam rubbed the back of his head, "Hey, uh. Need a hand getting back to your dorm? It's the least I can do after what happened."

Blinking for a moment, Krissy looked at Carmen for confirmation before nodding her head, "Uh, sure I guess." Very carefully Adam helped Carmen wrap her other arm around his shoulders before they set off.

With the extra help from Adam, the girls made it back to their dorm much faster that it would have taken without. Taking a moment to fish her keys from her pocket, Krissy unlocked the door and moved aside while Adam carefully helped Carmen through and sat her down on the sofa.

"Thanks again for the help," Krissy said.

"It's no big deal, I can only imagine how much pain she's going through right now." The two looked at Carmen as she clutched her belly. "I don't have class for another few hours, so if you need I can go get something to help with the pain."

Carmen looked up and forced a smile, "Thanks, Adam. I'd appreciate it."

The tall lion nodded and walked to the door, "Just relax for now, I'll be as fast as I can." As Adam left their room, the two girls looked at each other.

"I'm glad he came by when he did, to be honest I was actually starting to have a bit of trouble carrying you," Krissy point out while scratching her cheek.

"Heh. Yeah Adam's a pretty nice guy. We actually have a class together, but we never really hung out."

Krissy laughed a bit, "Well that's convenient, isn't it?" Carmen gave a short nod before they heard a knock at their door followed by Adam's voice. Getting up from the couch Krissy went over and opened the door. "That was fast."

"Well the nurse's office isn't too far, but I got everything I needed." Stepping aside to let him in, Krissy shut the door and went back to her spot.

"Hey, Adam. I heard you and Carmen have a class together." The lion nodded. "Since you don't have class for a while, wanna maybe hang out for a bit?"

"I wouldn't mind." After giving a few pills to Carmen, Adam stood up and set the pill bottles down on the kitchen counter.

* * *

 **Okay, so I know that ending wasn't the best and cuts off, but I just couldn't think of a way to make it more smooth and I didn't want to spend days just trying to figure it out. Anyway, we finally meet Adam and also see a bit of personality from Carly and her goons. I know the battle wasn't the greatest but I did my best.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Sorry that it took so long for this to come out. I've been trying to focus more on my main story The Journey of Aura and I was also having some trouble with this chapter for a while.**

 **Even though it took this long to update, I don't plan on cutting it off so suddenly cause I enjoy this story and it's characters. However, I will be putting this on a partial hiatus. I will still work on writing chapters, however they are not my main focus and will probably take a lot longer. I have no idea how long this will be so until stated otherwise it will be going on.**

 **Thanks for your time, now let's get into the chapter.**

* * *

 **Reviews**

 **Phoenyxs:** Thanks for the review. To be honest I am glad to hear the characters were written well enough. I had a little doubt about how I portrayed them early on but I still enjoyed it, and my skills are gradually improving as I learn more about writing.

* * *

 **Chapter 11: A New Feeling**

Krissy's eyes slowly opened as the sunlight shined through the curtains and onto the Lucario's eyes. She let out a loud yawn and rolled over, but as she did this she couldn't help but moan as her inner thighs brushed together, "What the fuck was that?" She thought to herself. Her eyes widened when she suddenly felt something trickling down her inner thigh. Deciding to investigate, she slowly lifted her blanket and her face grew hot once she noticed a large wet spot on her panties, "What the... did I piss myself?" Krissy tried to sit up, but as soon as she did she felt a burning sensation in her groin, "Sssshit!" She moaned out.

Enduring the burning itch as best she could, Krissy took a minute to change out of her panties before she hastily made her way to Carmen's room and banged on the door loudly, "Carmen! Are you up?!"

Soon enough the door opened and Carmen stood there in her oversized pyjamas and yawned. "Morning, Krissy. You're up early." She said still half asleep.

Holding her hands at her groin, Krissy blushed brightly as she struggled to say something. "Uh, I need to talk to you about something... something important."

Krissy's tone was enough to make Carmen aware something was wrong, then she quickly noticed the way her girlfriend stood and spoke and grew concerned. "Wait, did something happen? Are you okay?"

Krissy glanced away, "W-Well, I don't know. It might be nothing, but when I woke up I felt very… hot… down there," she glanced down, "I thought you would know if that meant something bad or-" Krissy paused as she heard Carmen snort and looked up to see the Delphox cover her mouth with her hand as she chuckled. "What's so funny?!" She scowled.

Taking a second to calm herself, Carmen took a breath and smiled at her, "Sorry for laughing, but I guess this would be a new thing for you." Krissy squinted her eyes at Carmen, ushering her to just tell her what was going on. Taking another breath before resting her hand on her shoulder, Carmen started to explain, "Well, Krissy. You're in heat."

Her eyes widened and her jaw dropped. "W-What?" Her face flushed bright red under her fur as she covered her eyes. "Fuck! How could I forget about fucking heat?!" She shouted.

Seeing the severe worry Krissy was having, Carmen pulled her girlfriend into a hug and gently began to rub her back, this being the first time she had ever seen Krissy like this other than when she first revealed the truth about herself. "Hey now, it's gonna be fine. You never had to deal with heat until now so you probably never thought of it."

She heard Krissy let out a sigh, "Y-Yeah, I guess so." Krissy pulled away, though Carmen kept a soft grasp on her shoulders. "To be honest, I forget sometimes that I used to be a guy."

Carmen smirked, "You're not alone there. You do act like you've always been a girl though, so it is easy to forget." Stopping for a moment Carmen giggled to herself, "You know, even though I'm gay, if you were to turn back into a guy I'd still love to be with you." Hearing this made Krissy smile. "See, there's the girl I fell in love with," Carmen said as she wiped away a tear.

"Heh, thanks for that, Carmen. I'm glad you care so much."

Suddenly Carmen pulled Krissy into another warm embrace, "Of course. But if you need help with anything don't be afraid to ask. In fact." Carmen let go of Krissy and stepped into her room. "I think I have just the thing to help tie you over for now." After rummaging around for a bit, Carmen returned with a long black box in her hands and opened it to reveal a smooth, pink phalic shaped object.

Yet again Krissy felt her face heat up as she tripped over her words again. "A-A vibrator?"

Carmen cocked her head a bit, "Yeah…" Carmen looked at the item she held then back to her girlfriend, starting to think suggesting this was a bad idea. "Sorry… I just kinda thought this would be the best way, since it helps me with my heat. This probably didn't help much."

"N-No, it's not that!" Krissy said. As Carmen looked back she began to poke her fingers together, "I appreciate you trying to help… B-But, since turning into a girl I haven't actually… you know."

Looking at her for a second with a hint of disbelief, Carmen jerked back with eyes wide when she realized she was telling the truth. "You've never been the least bit curious about your body?"

"Well, yeah I'm curious, but I just haven't really done anything. The closest I really get to touching myself is when I shower." Krissy's face kept getting brighter as she felt embarrassed about the subject.

Glancing away for a second, Carmen started to blush as well as she thought about the situation. "So then, I guess technically you're still a virgin in a way…" Krissy nodded with an "I guess so." Looking at her girlfriend, Carmen took the Lucario's hands in her own as she looked into her eyes. "I hope you don't mind, but… I'd love to be your first in this new body."

Krissy blinked in surprise, her face continuing to grow hotter and hotter. Thinking she was being too sudden, Carmen backed away and started to apologize, but her apology was short lived as she was silenced by shock when Krissy suddenly pressed her lips to Carmen's and pulled her into an embrace.

After pulling away, the two stared into each others loving gaze. "I want you to be my first too, Carmen. You accepted me even after you learned I was a guy before."

"Well yeah. That doesn't change who you are. I guess I trust you now because you were honest from the start. If you hadn't told me the truth when you did, I probably wouldn't feel as close to you as I do now."

Slowly getting closer to each other for a kiss, the two suddenly jumped as their alarms went off, ruining their romantic moment together. "Fuck! We forgot about class!" Carmen panicked. About to run back into her room, she stopped herself to look at Krissy for a moment. "I know the moment's gone, but if you're willing, maybe we could do something more romantic this evening."

Smiling at the Delphox, Krissy nodded. "I'd love that." Giving each other a quick kiss, Krissy glanced down at the black box Carmen had brought out, feeling the itch coming back along with a sudden urge. "Hey, Carmen? Is it too late to accept that quick fix?" She asked, a bright blush spreading under her fur.

Looking at the box, Carmen smiled and handed it over. "Go ahead. I'll have breakfast ready for when you're done."

Krissy took the box and opened it, blushing even brighter as she could feel herself starting to get wet with anticipation. "Thanks for caring, Carmen."

"Anytime, but you'd better think of me when you're using it." She joked.

Letting out a snicker, Krissy entered the bathroom post-haste while Carmen went to the kitchen to make breakfast.

* * *

The doors swung open as the two canines stood hunched over in the doorway panting as they struggled to catch their breath. "Well look who showed up." They heard a deep voice echo. Carmen and Krissy looked up to see Coach Blaze approaching, along with many glances from their classmates. "So," Blaze started, "can you please explain why you two are over ten minutes late?" He asked firmly.

Straightening herself up and taking a deep breath, Carmen started to explain what happened. "Sorry, Coach. Something personal came up this morning and it took longer than expected to deal with it."

Cocking his brow, Blaze sighed and shook his head. "I suppose I can let this one slide. You two are normally one of the first groups here every morning, so if something happened that made you late then it must have been important."

Carmen let out a breath of relief with her hand on her chest, "Thanks, Coach. I promise this won't be a regular thing."

"I hope so," Blaze replied, turning around and walking back to the battlefield. "Get changed and head over to the training equipment, I'll expect extra effort from you two for being late."

With another sigh, Carmen leaned down and grabbed hold of Krissy's wrist, "Come on, we can take a breather while we get changed." She suggested, tugging on the Lucario's arm and leading her to the girls locker room.

The lockers clattered as the girls slumped against them, taking a moment to finally catch their breath before getting changed.

After taking her gym clothes from her locker, Krissy sighed as she began removing her shirt, "I honestly didn't think heat felt like this." She said, changing into her black sports-bra before working on her belt.

"What'd you think it was like?" Carmen asked, adjusting her gym shirt before moving to her own belt and sitting down to take off her jeans.

Doing the same, Krissy sighed as she set her jeans to the side, "I don't know. I just hope my heat doesn't get in the way during class…" She said, trailing off as she watched Carmen stand up to pull her shorts over her butt, the spandex tightly hugging her curves.

"Krissy!" Carmen said, closing her locker loudly to snap the Lucario back to reality. "Come on, get you shorts on and let's go."

Feeling a draft against her legs, Krissy blushed before quickly grabbing her shorts and pulling them up. "S-sorry, Carmen. I just kinda zoned out."

Lightly chuckling, Carmen pat her on the back, "Don't worry. The first heat is usually the hardest to control." Taking Krissy's bag and stuffing it into her locker for her, Carmen took Krissy's paw and lead her out of the room, "Let's just hurry up and get to class, I'll try to help you get through this."

Once the two of them had exit the locker rooms, they headed straight to the obstacle course where the assistant coach, Luvenia Claywell, oversaw the training.

"Sorry we're late, Mrs. Claywell." The two apologized as they approached the muscular Jolteon.

"It's alright, girls. As long as you're here." She assured them with a kind smile, absent-mindedly squishing her large breasts with her arms as she cocked her shoulders. Anyway, you two better start. See if you can beat your own personal records." She said, giving them a playful hit on the shoulder.

"Eheh, yeah." Carmen replied, rubbing her shoulder, "Come on, Krissy. Let's go."

With a quick nod, Luvenia lifted her clipboard and continued watching each team traverse the course. One by one the students crossed the goal as Luvenia marked down their times, but as her focus changed to Krissy, she couldn't help but notice something seemed off about the Lucario. Normally having one of the fastest times every class, it was surprising to see the athletic Pokemon falling far behind the rest.

"How's everything over here?" She heard Blaze ask from behind her.

The Jolteon sighed, "It could be better. Most of the students are doing the same if not better than normal, although for some reason Kristina seems to be distracted by something."

Just then, the two teachers looked over to the Lucario attempting to run through the rubber tires, only for her to accidentally trip on one and fall to the gym floor with a loud smack. "Tsss, yeah… I see what you mean." Blaze commented as they watched Carmen already running to her partner's side.

"Andrew, could you take over for a minute?" Luvenia asked the Blaziken, not even waiting for an answer as she pushed the clipboard into his chest and hurried over to the injured student, her and Carmen supporting the Lucario as they made their way to the nearby bench.

"You okay, Krissy?" Carmen asked, helping her sit down.

"Y-yeah. Thanks."

Thinking for a moment, Luvenia became curious about something, "Kristina? By any chance does this have anything to do with why you two were late today?" She asked.

"W-well… Kind of…" Krissy paused, her embarrassment leaving her flustered, "I'm… In heat." She finally admitted, her face visibly glowing red.

"Krissy didn't have any heat medicine and forgot to pick some up beforehand, so we were planning on getting some after class." Carmen explained.

Luvenia sighed and rest her hand on Krissy's shoulder. "Alright, Kristina. I guess all I can really do is send you down to the nurse's office to pick up some medicine." She stood up and looked at Carmen, "Can you make sure she gets there okay before coming back to class?"

"Yes, Mrs. Claywell." Carmen nodded.

"Perfect. Now I have to get back to working, hope you feel better, Krissy." Once Luvenia had taken her leave, Carmen didn't waste a second as she helped Krissy back to the locker rooms before heading out to get the medicine.

* * *

After talking with the nurse and receiving a bottle of heat medication, Krissy was currently on her way back to her dorm. She stared at the bottle as she thought of what the nurse had told her.

" _This kind of thing happens more than you probably think, since most students are busy with tests and such they'll sometimes forget about their heat."_

Quietly sighing to herself, Krissy pocketed the bottle as she entered the large student apartment complex. Passing through the small lounge area to the first floor hallway, Krissy stopped as the door swung open with Lucy stepping out.

"There you are!" She said. "Carmen told me you were coming back early, so I wanted to make sure you were alright."

Krissy blushed a bit, "Sort of. Can we talk about this in my room though? It's a bit personal." She told her in a hushed tone.

Nodding her head, Lucy stepped back to let Krissy though before letting the door shut and followed the Lucario down the hall. Once they were in the privacy of Krissy's dorm, they sat beside each other on the sofa with Lucy placing her purple satchel on the coffee table before looking at her friend somewhat concerned. "Okay, now what's wrong?"

"Well, it's not really that serious, but…" Krissy took a calming breath, "I just started my heat this morning, and it's just so strange to feel like this."

Lucy sighed and leaned back, "I'm glad it's not something worse. You got medicine, right?" Krissy nodded, taking the bottle out of her pocket and showing her. "Then I guess all I can say is to wait it out and try to not let it get the better of you. It'll be hard cause it's your first heat and all. Maybe you just need a distraction?"

Just then, Lucy's phone buzzed in her pocket. The Mienshao pulled it out and looked at the notification, a quick smile spreading across her face as she chuckled.

"What is it?" Krissy asked, taking a peak at her friend's phone.

"Jacob just text me saying his class was canceled today, and was wondering if I wanted to hang out." Pausing for a moment, she began to text back with the smirk still residing on her lips. "You up for a trip to the mall? I gotta pick up some stuff anyway and this'd be a perfect distraction for you." She said, waiting for Krissy's answer before sending the message.

The Lucario just shrugged, "I guess so. The three of us haven't really hung out together much since school started, and maybe some new clothes would be nice since I don't have as many clothes that fit properly anymore."

Lucy nodded and resumed typing, soon sending the message and getting a response, "Alright, he says he's down for that." She returned the device to her pocket and stood up, "We're gonna meet him at his dorm since he's just putting some stuff away." She explained, grabbing her satchel and hanging it over her shoulder.

"Probably one of his projects." Krissy commented as she stood up as well. "Wonder what it'll be this time.

"Who knows. I was never really one to understand all that science shit you guys were into." Lucy added, walking to the door with Krissy right behind her. "Oh! Before we leave!" She said, digging through her satchel and pulling out a small black box with fancy gold writing. She flipped it open to reveal a small glass bottle cushioned by black foam. "This should help cover the scent of your heat." She said, lifting the bottle with the pink liquid inside swishing around.

"Perfume?" Krissy asked.

"Not just any perfume. This is the kind of stuff that's specifically made to mask your scent when you're in heat." Without warning, Lucy spritzed the Lucario a few times with the scented liquid before returning it to it's case. "There. Now we can head out." She said, receiving a confused glance from the Lucario before they finally left the room.

After leaving the girls dorms, the two returned to conversing about their friend's complex hobby and many of the gadgets he's made in the past as they walked to his dorm. When the duo entered the male student apartments, they received a few looks from some of the guys they passed in the hall, obviously having dirty thoughts of the two as they tried to go unnoticed.

"God. It's so creepy being stared at." After a quick glimpse around them, Krissy sighed, "At least most of them have the decency to not be _entirely_ perverted." She said, thinking back to the Blastoise she took down at the pool.

Lucy laughed. "Well that's just how people are when they see someone attractive. Besides, guys aren't the only ones who are like that; women are just as guilty for being perverts."

"Heh, yeah I know. Kind of unfair to be honest, guys are attacked for it while girls probably get away with it a lot more."

The two of them kept walking until they finally made it to Jacob's dorm, rapping their knuckles on the wood to let him know they were there. From inside the room they heard Jacob call out "Just a second!" before the lock clicked and the door swung open. The Zangoose stood in the doorway and grinned, "Oh, hey guys. Come in." Jacob stepped back to let the girls pass by, "Give me a second to finish up and we can go." He told them as he picked up a box off the floor with metal parts sticking out of the top.

"So you were working on another one of your gadgets, huh?" Lucy asked, sitting herself down on the sofa.

Jacob grunted as he hoisted the box onto the kitchen counter, "Yep. But this time it's partially for a project Carter and I were assigned in our engineering class."

"Aww. So you aren't gonna blow shit up with this one?" Krissy asked, purposely acting disappointing. In the corner of her eye, she noticed a large object covered with a tarp next to some metal shelves in the corner.

"And speaking of which," Lucy interrupted, "where is Carter?"

Jacob set another box onto one of the shelves, "Him and I have different classes at this time, and his wasn't canceled like mine. So I decided to do a bit more work on our project."

Krissy walked up to the tarp and examined it. "You planning on telling us what it is?" She asked.

"Yes but not right now." He said, stepping between Krissy and the object. "Carter and I don't want anyone to see it until it's done, why do you think there's a tarp over it?"

Krissy grinned, it was just too easy. "So _now_ you wanna talk about respecting privacy? Mister Pantie-Raid?" She retorted, stifling a laugh as Jacob got visibly red.

"Just let it die already!" He shouted. Krissy burst into laughter as she couldn't hold back any longer.

Lucy rolled her eye, though stifled a laugh as well. "So anyway. If you were going to work on your project, why'd you ask if we wanted to hang out today?" She asked, picking up a screwdriver on the coffee table and fiddling with it.

"Well originally I was going to work on the project, but then I remembered you don't have a class at this time so I figured maybe we could go hang out somewhere." The Zangoose grabbed a leather satchel from a coat rack and hung it over his shoulders. "But I wasn't expecting Chris to tag along since he, err, she would normally be at the campus stadium." He looked over at her, "Speaking of which, why aren't you in class?"

Krissy suddenly blushed and started scratching the back of her head, "W-well. It's… personal issues." She said, avoiding eye contact with the Zangoose.

"Anyway!" Lucy chimed in, noticing Krissy's discomfort, "Are we gonna go or what?"

After the three of them exit the dorm room, and Jacob made sure to lock the door, they all exit the building and made their way to the student parking lot.

As they entered Lucy's car and started to back out of the parking space, Jacob paused for a moment and sniffed the air, "What's that smell?" He asked.

"Oh, I just sprayed Krissy with some perfume I had before we headed out. Why? Like it?" Lucy teased.

Jacob shrugged, "Eh. It's okay. But why didn't I notice it until now?"

"Probably cause your dorm room smells like a workshop." Krissy joked.

"Speaking of which, I actually gotta pick up a few parts for my project, so I'll probably head over to the hardware and electronics store as soon as we get to the mall."

Lucy shrugged, flicking on her turn signal, "No problem. I need to pick up some fabric anyways for an outfit. And right after I'll be taking Krissy to get some new clothes."

* * *

"So let's meet up at the arcade as soon as we're all done then?" Krissy suggested as they entered the mall.

"I'm down. And this time I'll finally kick your ass." Jacob said.

Krissy rolled her eyes. "Sure. Anyway looks like it's time to split up." Coming to another hallway, the three finally went their separate ways with Jacob going left and the other two going right.

After a short walk they turned into one of the larger clothes stores. At the front desk stood a mature looking Mienshao in glasses reading a fashion magazine with another Mienshao on the cover.

"Hey, Mom!" Lucy greeted as her and Krissy approached the counter.

The Mienshao behind the counter looked up from the magazine and smiled. "Hello, Lucy. What are you doing here this early? And who's this with you?" She asked, noticing the busty Lucario behind her daughter.

Lucy glanced back for a second, remembering her mother hadn't heard of Chris' 'sex change'. "Oh uh, this is Kristina. A friend from school."

Realizing the same thing, Krissy played along, holding out her hand. "Nice to meet you, Mrs. Crow."

"Please, just call me Sheila." She told her, shaking her hand. "So, is there anything I can help you girls with?"

Lucy waved her hand, "I think we should be fine on our own. But could you maybe check if my order arrived today? I need that material for my winter clothes."

"Of course, sweetheart, I'll go check in a bit." Sheila said, returning to her magazine as Krissy and Lucy walked away.

Once they were far enough from Sheila, Krissy let out a chuckle. "I know it's been a while since I've seen your mom, but it still felt kinda weird acting like I've never met her."

"Were you expecting me to tell her you had a sex change? Cause I feel that's kinda your job." Lucy retorted, stopping at a shirt rack and searching through it. "Besides, we're here to get you some new clothes for you, so shut up and start looking."

Krissy huffed. "Rude."

For a good twenty minutes the two of them searched through different types of tops and bottoms, picking out clothes for Krissy to try on with a few other things for Lucy.

"Alright, Let's try on some of these before we get any more." Lucy said, leading Krissy to the changing rooms. As Krissy walked in with clothes piled up in her arms, Lucy sat down on one of the cushioned benches and pulled out her phone. "May as well see if Jacob's finished with his stuff." She muttered.

But before she could open her messages, she heard her mother's voice, "Having fun?" Sheila asked, setting a box down next to her daughter. "Sorry it took so long. Geneva misplaced it in the back."

Lucy put her phone away and turned to the box, "It's fine. She's still new here so I can kind of understand. I felt a bit nervous too when I first started working at the cafe." Lucy opened the cardboard box and pulled out one of the brand new rolls of soft purple fabric. "These will look perfect in my winter line!"

Sheila laughed at her daughter's excitement, "Well I'd best get back to work. Let me know when you girls are ready to check out."

Lucy put the fabric back and closed the box, "Okay, Mom." As her mother walked off, Lucy pulled her phone back out and opened her messages, seeing one Carmen sent a few minutes ago. Curious, she opened the conversation and read it silently.

" _Carmen: Do you know where Krissy is? I text her to see how she was doing and got no reply."_

Tilting her head and glancing toward the changing room, Lucy shrugged and started to reply.

" _Lucy: Yeah. She's here with me at the mall getting some new clothes. We're gonna meet with Jacob at the arcade once we're done."_

" _Carmen: Oh thank god! I thought something might have happened to her on the way back to the dorm. I got worried after she didn't reply to any of my messages."_

" _Lucy: Don't worry. She made it back safely. But I can understand why you'd think that with her being in heat."_

" _Carmen: Oh she told you about that?"_

" _Lucy: Yeah, I already offered to give her advice or something. Even used some special perfume to mask her scent before we left."_

" _Carmen: Thanks Lucy. I gotta go, my five min break is almost over. Ttyl."_

Smirking and closing her eyes, Lucy shut off her phone and put it in her purse. She stood up and walked toward the change room, "You almost done in there?" Lucy asked, knocking on the door.

She could hear the clanging of metal hangers followed by some hushed swearing before Krissy finally cracked open the door. "Uhh… Almost done. Just a few more things." She said, closing the door again.

"Need help?" It was quiet, then Krissy cracked the door open once more and ushered Lucy inside. When Lucy walked in, she immediately knew why she was taking so long. Standing in the corner of the stall, Krissy had a vibrant blush across her face with one arm over her breasts and the other between her legs, which were tightly closed together, and she was completely naked save for her black panties.

Krissy faced away with her entire face shaded with a bright red hue. Lucy reached for her shoulder about to ask if she were okay, but paused as Krissy turned back and sighed, "I, uhm… I may have gotten a bit distracted…" Receiving a perplexed look from the Mienshao, Krissy slowly moved her hand from her crotch to show a wet spot on her panties. Lucy blushed with a quiet "oh".

Covering herself again, Krissy turned away trying to avoid eye contact. Her heat making her emotions pick up and cause her to feel a stronger sense of embarrassment than normal. Picking up on her awkward state, Lucy pat her shoulder supportingly, "Hey, don't worry. You can't really be blamed when you're in heat, this kind of thing happens. But I'm curious as to why."

Krissy sighed, "I may have been thinking about Carmen in some of these outfits and got a bit carried away with my imagination." She awkwardly explained.

"Hmm. Well luckily we're in a clothes store or this could have been a problem. I'll be right back." Slipping out of the stall for a few minutes, Lucy returned with a pair of red panties still with the price tag attached. "Here, put these on."

Still blushing, Krissy looked from the panties to her friend with a concerned expression. "But they aren't ours."

Lucy looked at the underwear and suddenly ripped off the little tag and continued to hold them up, "Well they're yours now. And before you ask; no, I just told my mom that this was an… emergency, and said I'll bring back the price tag to pay for them. Now shut up and put them on." Without warning, Lucy shoved the garments into Krissy's hands and knelt down, yanking the soiled panties down Krissy's legs and standing. "Come on, Jacob's probably waiting for us."

Krissy blushed from the shock of suddenly being completely exposed by her friend. With a sigh, Lucy reminded her they were both girls, besides they used to date before Krissy changed. She nodded, "R-right. Sorry, just feels really weird now for some reason." Looking at the fresh panties, Krissy awkwardly stepped out of her wet ones and slipped the new pair onto her legs, adjusting them to fit properly before Lucy suddenly scooped up the other pair and balled them up.

"Alright, you hurry and get dressed and pick the clothes you're gonna buy, I'll pack these away with a bit of my perfume." Without another word, Lucy slipped back out of the door and left the flustered Lucario standing alone in the pair of bright red panties.

Before long, Krissy and Lucy had finally left the store and made their way through the mall to meet Jacob at the arcade. "Hey guys! Over here!" They heard him call as they came into view of the entrance. "So, ready to have your ass kicked?" Jacob taunted as the three of them walked inside.

Krissy scoffed, "You've never been able to beat me before, what makes you think you can now?"

As the two continued to throw taunts and insults at one another, Lucy walked behind them and smirked. "At least this should keep her mind busy for a while." She hurried behind the two before they could get too carried away and break something.

* * *

 **I'm so glad to finally get this out. During editing I wanted to add some extra dialogue to better explain the reason why Krissy, as stated my Carmen in this chapter, basically acts like she's always been a girl and that they sometimes forget she used to be a guy. I actually want to dedicate a chapter to this eventually to sort of make it more apparent and a more focused conflict for most of the story since it literally happened with no explanation. But I guess to make sure it's not too confusing for now, in short it's mainly due to her hormones and how they were affected by the transformation, this is why Krissy has felt at least somewhat natural in her state.**

 **Anywho, I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Until next time. ~Aura**


End file.
